The Saga
by GenesisDragon
Summary: Story telling the tale of war, sacrifice, romance, pain, humor, and eventually, redemption. Also deals a lot with the peace movement in later chapters. My first fan fic, so please read and review! FINALY UPDATED!
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own Animorphs. Please don't sue me, I'm just bored.

Intro: Well here I am, writing my first fic. I have a pretty good storyline thought up, but suggestions would be much appreciated P ok? Here we go…

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

I gazed across the pool towards my target. He seemed fairly oblivious to my watching him, but that didn't matter.

All that mattered now was my vengeance for the things he'd done in the past. All the horror that creature caused me was about to be paid back.

"Game over Visser Three.", I said as I took aim and pulled the trigger.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Maybe I'm getting ahead of myself . I started a bit too quickly, and there are many things you need to know.

I figure that if at least one person knows all the facts, and not just the fiction, then at least some of my actions will be forgiven.

Lets start at the beginning. The _real_ beginning. Before the war, the death, the sorrow, the angst, and the loss. Lets start at the point in my life where I finally realized life wasn't what I thought it was.

My name is Michael. I would tell you my last Name, but I can't. I really want to tell you all about me, hell, even my _shoe size_ would suffice, but still, I can't.

You see, I am one of a small group of individuals fighting to save our planet from a secret alien invasion.

Yeah, I know what your thinking, 'This guy is off his rocker!', well I'm not, so just sit back and let me fill you in. The aliens invading our planet are called yeerks.

Yeerks look like oversized grey slugs at first, but give them the chance and they'll slither into your ear, wrap themselves around your brain, and take control of your body.

You'll be forced into a corner of your own mind where all you can do is scream and cry and pray that god has enough mercy to let you die.

Yeah I know, it sounds creepy to me too. Then there are andalites. Think, a blue centaur with four eyes, a scorpion tail with a blade at the end, and no mouth and you'll have an andalite.

There are also other aliens here such as Hork-Bajir, large bladed reptiles, and Taxxons, oversized centipedes. Most of them are controllers, or those with Yeerks in their heads.

With that said, lets begin.

………………………………...

It was hot. _Really_ hot. As the bell rang, I stormed out of class completely blindsiding my friends in the process. There was no force in heaven or hell that would keep me in class any longer.

I exploded out the front doors, only to find vice-principal Chapman waiting for me.

_Fucking perfect…_now_ what? _ I thought to myself. "Now Michael, you know not to run in the hallways. I expect better of you, you know.", he said.

"I'm sorry sir, it won't happen again." _You evil principal, you, _I added as an afterthought.

"You know, tonight there is a _special _meeting of the sharing just for kids like you. I think it would be a good idea to go.

_The sharing? Who does this fool think he's kidding?_

"Umm, sounds cool", I said in an overly cheery voice ,"wouldn't miss it for the world."

"See that you don't.", he said as he stormed off to yell at some kid egging his car.

_Was it just me, or did Chapman just give me a death glare? Weird._

While dwelling on my thoughts, I bumped head on into Rachel, a pretty girl from my class.

"Oh, sorry Rachel", I said hastily (Rachel wasn't known for her kindness)

"Hey watch it Michael! I just got these shoes at Macy's yesterday, and_ so help me god if you got dirt on them!_", she exclaimed" Jeez, calm down Rachel, I'm sorry."

After about a ten minute argument between me, Rachel, and Cassie, Rachel's best friend, they walked of with Jake and Marco. _They've been doing that a lot lately haven't they?_

It was Friday, so I had jack squat to do for three hours until my dad gets home. After about a slit-second of consideration, I decided to follow them. I mean, what's the worst that could happen? How very wrong I was.

………………………………...

I'll be keeping updates fluent, so to those who enjoyed this won't have to wait _too_ long for the next installment. Please Read and Review. ( that's all )

Ciao D


	2. Three Days

Disclaimer: I seriously don't own animorphs ok? Please have mercy.

Note: will be used as thought speak.

Reviews:

Korean Pearl: thanks for your review. Since I'm a bit new at this I have lots of stuff to learn about fan fic writing, but your suggestions helped. Also, you won't have to worry, although Michael will become an Animorph, things will happen that will alter his motives. Thanks and enjoy the chapter.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

In the one and a half seconds it took me to decide to chase after them, somehow they disappeared. Upon further investigation, though, I saw them run down an old alleyway.

_Hmm, maybe they're onto me. _I thought, _It's not like I'm stalking them right?_ (although come to think of it I sort of was)

Regardless, I picked up the pace and gained speed, I mean hey, they were running and I was walking, so what would you do?

After maybe five minutes or so, they made a break into a side alley. This left me panting in the middle of the sidewalk, wondering if I should follow.

_This is stupid, why am I even bothering to chase them? _I would have stopped except that something compelled me to step into that alleyway and confront them, as if this was an extremely significant event.

I stepped into the alleyway, only to fall back in surprise and disgust. It looked like Marco, Cassie, Rachel, and Jake were mutating.

I felt strangely out of place, so instead of flipping out I did the smart thing and slowly backed away from them.

As fate would have it, I wasn't paying attention and fell backwards on a trashcan, hitting my head on the pavement.

The last thing I remembered was a strange, yet familiar voice in my head. we have company

oh no, he was us morphing! Now what?

take him to Ax's scoop, we have to make sure he isn't one of them….

As I blacked out, I could make out the forms of Marco and Rachel as they leaned down and lifted me up off the ground.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

When I came to I sat up and looked around. I seemed to be in a small shack in the woods from the looks of the scenery outside the window.

_Damn, now what? _I thought as I remembered what I saw.

Suddenly a door opened, revealing the night sky and the silhouette of a boy I recognized as Marco. When I tried to get up I realized I was bound with ropes to a small wooden chair.

"What do you want with me?", I said as he approached me.

"Tell me something first, Michael. Why were you following us, huh?"

"You're the one to talk. What the hell were the four of you doing, turning into monsters or something like that!"

"Look man, if it were up to me, I wouldn't have bound you to this chair, but we have to make sure your not a controller."

"A what?"

"Three days is all I ask of you. Three days and we'll tell you everything, ok? In the meantime, you should get some sleep."

"Your kidding right? This is going a bit too far man, especially for you Marco. Quit kidding around and let me go, I'm already late as it is."

"Sorry, no can do man, and don't worry, we have you covered."

And with that he left. I had a suspicion that he was nearby, but I shook it off. I grew tired and drifted off to sleep. Before I did though, I thought to myself about the days occurances.

_Great. What a super way to end a super day huh?_

_And then I slept._

………………………………………………………………………

_Thanks again to everyone who wrote and reviewed, and don't forget to this time around either._

_Thanks again,_

_Ciao_


	3. Thoughts

Disclaimer: I own Michael and some other OCs included later, ok? Nothing else really.

Note: I'm on a roll here! I didn't realize how hard it is to writ long chapters. Anyway, onto chapter three!

……………………………………………………………………………………………

I woke up sometime in the afternoon. My head hurt like hell, after the night before, but hey, it was far away from my heart right?

Anyway, after giving the shack another once-over and seeing Rachel, I decided to engage in conversation.

"Umm….good afternoon?"

"What?" she said, giving me a look that seemed familiar in some ways to me. Oh yeah, the Death Glare.

"Hey, if this is about the shoes I'm sorry okay, I just wasn't paying attention." I responded, trying to act nonchalantly.

"It's not about that, I'm just having one of those days. Anyway we have much food for you." She said as she passed me a Snapple and a ham sandwich.

"Thanks?"

"Look, just sit back and relax, your not going anywhere."

_Is that a good thing or a bad thing?_ I thought to myself.

"Hey, where's Marco?"

"He's around, let's keep it at that for now shall we?"

I had a feeling that she wasn't crazy about him, to say the least. Well, I was still alive right? And I did know them all from school. Marco and Rachel were in my class.

I talked to Marco at Math and Lunch, and would hang around with Jake at Gym on occasion. I knew Cassie from Science, we did a project together once.

Rachel and I didn't talk too much, mainly because I had a small crush on her, but also because girls make me nervous in general.

At first they all seemed normal, but I guess there really _is_ more then meets the eyes when they're involved. I could only imagine what the truth was.

Even more amazing was my Calm reaction to all this stuff. I mean, I'm not exactly one who keeps their composure in these situations. I guess I just came to terms with the fact that I'm at their mercy.

When the sun went down Jake switched places with Rachel. We made some small talk, but mostly I was trying to get some sense into this situation and rationalize a little.

I knew he was eyeing me, but honestly I didn't care. I was, at one point, so close to exploding at him and demand he tell me what was going on, but I knew better, and kept cool.

I fell asleep soon after.

………………………………………………………………………………………

I woke up the next day fairly early. This time, Cassie and a boy I recognized as Tobias were there to greet me.

Tobias had disappeared from school a while back, and now after all this was over I figured I would find out why.

"Good morning." Said Cassie, "sleep well?"

"Yes, thank you." From the looks of it she had almost no sleep at all and was on the verge of collapse.

"Umm…..are you okay? You look like you need some sleep." I said.

"He's right you know. Cassie, I don't think he'll try to escape, so you can get some rest while I keep watch." said Tobias.

"Thanks, I owe you one." And with that she lay down not too far from me and drifted into a deep sleep.

I turned to Tobias. "So, where have you been for the past couple of months anyway?"

"Away." He replied simply, and then he turned away and stared at the wall with an expressionless face.

What was going on? A plot against the government maybe? No way, they're no older than me (although Jake had a weird persona like that of a forty year old).

Then what? WHAT!

After a small dinner, I lay awake in the chair and closed my eyes. I thought about my father, my friends, and about life. At dawn, I finally fell asleep.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

I don't know how long I slept. At the time I really didn't care. All that I knew was that it was day three.

In a few hours I would be released and would_ finally_ know what was going on here. When I came to, I saw everyone there.

Marco, Tobias, Rachel, Jake, Cassie, and another boy I'd never seen before, stood before me. Each had varying expressions (except in Tobias' case), but the primary one was anxiousness.

You know that feeling you get when your in front of a _huge_ audience? That was something like what I was feeling, since all eyes were on me.

Seconds seemed like minutes, minutes felt like hours, and hours seemed like days. Finally, three days passed.

"Alright" said Jake, as he and Marco untied me.

"Thanks." I said.

"It's about time we tell you what's going on." He began, "Everything."

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Ok, done with chapter three. Thanks to all who read and reviewed, and I'll update shortly.

Ciao.


	4. Explanations

Disclaimer: I don't own animorphs. I don't own Mercedes either. If I did I'd be rich.

Note: (( )) will be used as thought speak because everything else didn't work.

Reviews:

Traycon 3- glad you liked it, and don't worry I have nothing else better to do. lol.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Jake told me everything.

About the yeerk invasion, how Elfangor gave them the morphing cube. About the Andalites, Taxxons and Hork-Bajir. He told of the Chee and Pemalites, and the Ellimist and Crayak. Everything.

I was at a loss for words. Honestly I had nothing to say.

I was very shocked, to say the least, but my speechlessness was induced by the fact that everything I was taught about life, and reality in general, were put into question.

It felt like I was taking a regents test without ever going to class. Okay, bad analogy, but it felt very unnerving.

I stood in front of them with a pretty stupid look on my face. Or at least that was what Marco told me afterwards. I decided to speak my mind.

"So now what?" _Oh yeah Michael, that was inspired._

Jake turned to look at the others (Ax and Tobias had demorphed by now) then he turned back to me.

"Well, we have several options here" he explained, "first off, we could give you the morphing power so you could help us against the yeerks. Secondly, we could relocate you and your family to the Hork-Bajir colony."

"And lastly" Rachel butted in, "we could just kill you."

I thought she was kidding, but you never know when Rachel is involved.

"I think I'll go with number one, thanks." I said hastily, sending an accusing look. She seemed taken aback for some reason.

Then I realized I was getting a tad bit out of character and decided to give her an apologetic look. She smiled and a wave of relief went through me.

Jake led me and the others (with the aid of Tobias) towards Cassie's barn where the morphing cube was located.

Even though I was put through extreme emotional stress in a very short period, I felt excited about getting the morphing power.

Ever since I was little I wanted to have super powers and help people (I blame my parents) so now, in a way, my wish was going to be fulfilled.

They led me into the barn where Cassie hid the cube. She took it out of a refrigerator in the far corner and came back to us, holding it in front of her.

"Is there a manual to this thing?" I asked. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Oh great, another Marco." This got a Laugh out of everyone.

As I touched the cube, a strange sensation ran though my body like an electric current. This was seriously cool.

"I here by dub thee Animorph." said Marco.

"So Jake you said Erek covered for me while I was away right?"

"Yeah why?"

"Because I'm late and I'm gonna get an earful when I get home, if I don't leave right now." I responded.

"Fine, go home and get some rest, but get here tomorrow morning at 8:30 so you can get some morphs."

……………………………………………………………………

When I walked in Dad was sitting at the table reading a magazine.

"Why back so soon from the supermarket?" my Dad asked.

Great, Erek probably left like five minutes ago.

"Oh. Umm, they didn't have what you asked for." I replied hastily.

"They didn't have milk?"

"Umm….." _Damn you Erek! _"Yeah, something about a milk impurity or something." Phew! _That_ was a close one!

He seemed to believe me so I went upstairs and took a shower. Afterwards I felt refreshed enough to try out my new power. When I went down stairs I saw that my Dad went to bed.

_Hmm…I guess he had a busy day at work._

I decided to go to The Gardens. It was sort of like a theme park combined with a zoo. The perfect place to get morphs. I walked the way there, assuming I'd get a morph to go home with.

After arriving, I hopped the fence (not as easy as it sounds) and landed with a thud.

I was in.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Hoped you enjoy the chapter. Thanks to all who reviewed.

Also, don't forget to read and review (its all I have)

Ciao


	5. Breaking and Entering

Disclaimer: Animorphs is not mine. If it was, I would have Rachel wearing a bikini in every other scene.

Note: (( )) will be used as thought speak.

Reviews:

Lilmaniac- thanks for the review. Also, I'll be updating for every couple of reviews I get. I feel so special! In addition, feel free to give me suggestions and pointers on the story.

On with the show then!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

You know that feeling you get when you walk into a toy store? That was _so_ what I was feeling now.

Hundreds upon thousands of morphs to choose from. I couldn't help but giggle.

First, though, I would have to get the keys to the cages. With that in mind, I made my way towards the main building.

After picking the lock on the front doors (a nifty little trick I learned from a show called three's company) I made my way to the directors office.

The door was unlocked, so I stepped right in and began searching for the master key. After about ten minutes, I found it in addition to the keys for the special exhibits. The idiot had the nerve to label them all (lucky me).

I practically ran right outside through the double doors leading towards the zoo portion of the park.

Now I was facing a whole new dilemma altogether. What morphs would I get?

First, I decided, would be my battle morph. Hurriedly, I made my way to the "Predators of the World" section.

After looking at my options, I decided that I'd acquire a Jaguar. I had a thing about big cats. After shuffling through my keys, I found the one labeled "Jaguar Exhibit."

After unlocking the door, I slowly walked into the pen. It was pretty big, but after some inspection, I found a male Jaguar sleeping under a tree.

After getting close enough, I held out my hand and lightly touched the jaguar on its flank. If I didn't know better, I would have thought this was a petty stupid stunt.

It suddenly jerked awake, but soon drifted back to sleep after I acquired it. It's something that happens when you acquire an animal.

After I was sure that I had the Jaguars DNA in me, I closed the door and went outside.

This was what I was waiting for. I focused on a picture of the jaguar in my mind and felt the changes begin.

First, slick black fur sprouted from my skin. Then, I felt my nose and mouth bulge forward to form the jaguar muzzle. My ears changed shape and so did my eyes.

Soon the transformation was complete, but then there was something else. _Crap! I forgot about the instincts!_

Before I realized what was going on, the jaguar took control.

_Food! It was around here somewhere, I just had to find it. It could try to escape, but nothing could outrun me. At least not here at night. Finally, I spotted my prey. It was a lone squirrel, gnawing on an acorn. I gained speed and pounced, taking my time before biting down into its warm flesh._

No! I fought to take control of the jaguar. With much difficulty, I managed to subdue it and roam freely throughout the park. They weren't kidding when they said it was hard to control predators.

After about half an hour of messing around with my new jaguar morph, I demorphed, keeping in mind the two hour time limit the others warned me about.

Now for my flying morph.

I made my way to the bird sanctuary and opened the door. _This is going to be easy_.

After deciding to acquire a Maltese Falcon for my flying morph, I headed over to it's large cage. Opening the door, I reached out and acquired it without much difficulty.

After locking the cage again I decided to try this one out too. I focused on the picture of the falcon and started changing.

This was the coolest feeling ever. I soared up into the air and caught an excellent thermal. I flew above the clouds and felt the wind rush through my feathers. I was in heaven.

I flew over the city and back to my house. I could always get other morphs tomorrow with the others.

It was going to be a _long_ summer.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Thanks again to everyone who reviewed, and don't forget to do so this time around either.

Ciao.


	6. Of Seals and Owls

Disclaimer: I don't own Animorphs. If I did, Marco would be the leader.

Authors Note: I'd like to apologize about some problems in the last chapter. First of all, there isn't any security at nighttime in The Gardens (lucky animorphs) so no one saw Michael go in. Secondly, Michael started morphing pretty far off from the jaguar pen, so it most likely didn't see him (and it was asleep anyway).

Another thing is that there are a lot of trees in the Gardens, so naturally there are squirrels too. The birds in the sanctuary are all in cages, or were asleep, and about the morphing clothes, that issue will be adressed in this chapter so don't worry.

Reviews:

lilmaniac- thanks for the review. yeah, I'm having some difficulty writing long chapters right now, but I'm aiming to write this chapter longer than the others.

The Fish and Traycon3- right, yeah. I think your questions are answered above. Also, thanks much for reviewing.

bb47- I will don't worry about that.

Anifan1- thanks for reviewing. yeah, i know about the bad language, and I'm cutting down on it. good luck with your fics.

Now, onto chapter six!

I landed on my front yard and demorphed. It was a miracle no one saw me, since I was butt-naked. I completely forgot about morphing clothes. To put it simply, you can't.

I went in through the back door (it's always open) and made my way upstairs. I was careful not to make any noise when going by my fathers bedroom, and walked into my room. I practically dove strait into my bed and fell into a deep sleep.

When I woke up there was a knock on the front door. Quickly, I threw on a t-shirt and some shorts and ran downstairs. When I answered the door, it turned out to be Rachel.

"Hey Rachel. Whats up?" I asked casually.

"Your late is whats up!"

"Oh. Sorry, I was out late last night."

"8:30. It's 10:45!"

"Fine, fine I'm sorry,_again_, so hold on while I put on my shoes."

I ran back upstairs and said goodbye to my Dad, went into my room and put on some spandex bike shorts and a small t-shirt underneath my normal clothes. My morphing outfit.

I put on some sneakers and ran back downstairs to go with Rachel. I was a bit nervous, because I'd never really spent any time with her, and now it was like we were friends on a whole new level. Thats when I noticed I was sweating. _Uh-oh._

'Umm, are you okay? Your sweating more than usual." I guessed this was her take on a joke and I laughed to humor her. Then she became Rachel again.

"Hurry up. Jakes gonna kill you for being late. Your lucky I'm waiting for later."

_Sheesh, is she always like this?_

We made our way to Cassies barn. I was nervous. I'd probably get an earful from everyone because of what I did last night. Just freakin perfect.

We went in through the back. When we arrived everyone was sitting on the bales of hay. I could tell already this wouldn't end well.

"Well well well, look what the cat dragged in." Marco retorted.

"Marco, that wasn't even remotely funny." said Jake.

"I know, it wasn't a joke." Everyone laughed at that.

((Good one Marco.))

"Anyway," Jake began " Next time, try to come a bit earlier, I mean we _are _supposed to have a bit of finnesse."

((Finnesse? Es. Inn. Finne.))

"I'll explain it to you later. Anyway, with the help of the Chee, we now know what the Yeerks have been planning for the past few weeks. It turns out that one of the skyscrapers being built downtown is actually being built to house a new Kandrona, a weapons storage facility, and a Bug Fighter production plant. There is also word going around that they're building a whole new pool in one of the sub-basements."

"So I take this is bad news?" I asked. Rachel rolled her eyes again.

"Obviously. And it's our job to shut it down before it gets public. We can't risk widespread infestation, especially because the building is also being made to house offices. Middle management walks in, controllers walk out. They get fired the next day, and the next applicant moves in."

"So when do we 'intervine'? I'm ready to put a big dent in the empire." I said.

"Hey, I like this guys style." said Rachel. I blushed. "Lets do it."

"Here we go again." said Marco. "Why always me?"

"But first Michael needs a few morphs." said Cassie. _Well the cats out of the bag now._

"Actually, I broke into the Gardens last night a got a few morphs. That's why I got up late this morning."

Jakes expression was priceless. If I wasn't under so much pressure, I would have taken a picture. Regardless, he was at a loss for words. He was about to say something too, except thay Rachel cut him off.

"Finally, someone has enough guts to take affirmative action." I guess this was what was on everyones minds (except Jakes) because no one argued with her. I was feeling _pretty_ lucky.

"Okay, fine, which morphs did you get?"

"Umm, lets see, I got a Maltese Falcon and a Jaguar." I said. Tobias seemed a bit shaken up after my mentioning the Falcon. I guess Falcons and Hawks don't get along very well.

" Alright, well your going to need a bug morph, a water morph, and a nighttime morph." said Jake.

"Well," said Cassie," we have an owl with a broken wing here at the clinic, so now all you need is a bug morph and a water morph. I walked over to where the owl was. It was lying on a steel operating table. It wasn't a pretty sight, let me tell you.

I leaned over and touched the owls chest. It's light feathers brushed the side of my arm. I stared into it's big yellow eyes as I acquired it. I wondered if it knew what was happening. I doubt it, but something about it's stern look gave me the feeling that it was smarter than I gave it credit for.

After I acquired the owl, we decided to get me two bug morphs. It was decided that I'd get a fly and a cockroach. The cockroach was easy enough to find, since Cassies barn had a massive infestation beneath it, but that didn't mean that I enjoyed touching one. The fly, on the other hand, took us a half an hour to find. It was Ax who cought it. It was by his rump.

I also decided that acquiring Ax would be a good idea too. If the yeerks cought us, I could 'demorph' to andalite and take them down, as opposed to revieling that we were actually humans. After a long discussion about it, Ax let me acquire him. Now I had at least two usefull battle morphs. This was going to be easier than I thought!

Finally, for the water morph, we went to the aquarium. After sneaking past security, we walked into the dolphin area. I bent down next to the pool and reached out at the dolphin. It swam over and 'playfully' splashed me with water. I heard a couple people giggle, and I could probably guess who they were . Hurredly, I acquired the dolphin and moved on. Now it would get tricky.

I decided to acquire a shark. A Mako shark, no less. This was trouble. Marco and Cassie morphed sharks and swam after a basking Mako on the edge of the pool. After ramming it, they brought it up to the surface so I could touch it. Actually, the shark managed to graze my arm, making a gash in my arm. I winced in pain, but managed to acquire it before it went ballistic from all the blood in the water.

_One morph to go_.

I snuck past the others and made my way into the arctic exibit. I was getting a leopard seal. I always had a thing for seals when I was little, but that wasn't the real reason. Leopard seals are one of the most dangerous land animals on the planet. I had to acquire one. After jumping over the rail, I dove into the ice cold water. The seals were napping on the other side of the 'lake'. I got out of the water sopping wet and headed for the alpha male.

To put it simply, he was big, bad, and he knew it. He basically ignored me when I acquired him, which was good because I didn't exactly feel like dying just yet. I exited the seal exibit just in time to see my friends asking a security guard if he saw me. Tobias spotted me and told the others. They went over to me and we left the aquarium.

"Are you insane?" said Marco.

"Well, nothing bad happened, right? Calm down, I'm not an idiot, I know what I'm doing." This was twice that I disobeyed Jake, so I guessed I wasn't on his good side. I kept up our friendship by keeping open conversation between everyone. The last thing I wanted was to become a nuisance.

Jake said that we would take down the yeerk operation on wednesday. This gave me two days to practice morphing. I had school tommorrow so I had to go to bed early (summer wasn't for another week). I came home and after a small dinner with my dad I went upstairs and fell asleep.

Little did I know that tommorrow would be one of the most excrutiating days of my life.

Thanks to all who reviewed, and don't forget to this time around either.

Till the next installment,

Ciao.


	7. A Turn for the Worse

Disclamer: I don't own Animorphs. If I did I would make a swimsuit issue.

Note: Yet again, (( )) will be used as thought speak because my computer hates me.

Lets here it for reviews!

bb47- well your just gonna have to find out. (laughs maniaclly)

traycon3- yeah, I noticed that. I just figure that Ax views speaking as a sort of game, regardless of how you communicate. maybe he's just immature like that. lol.

lilmaniac- I had spelling mistakes? Oohpsies then. Anyway, thanks again for reviewing n' stuff. hopefully this next chapter will spark your interests more.

Okay, time for Chapter Seven!

I woke up earlier than usual. I walked out of bed half asleep, still wearing my clothes from the night before. _Oh well, everything else is dirty anyway._

I ran out of the house, a donought in hand. I didn't need my backpack anymore, our finals were over (thank god). I caught my bus just as it was about to leave and hopped on. The bus driver was this crazy guy everyone tried to ignore. Sometimes I felt bad for him. Now wasn't one of those times.

"Well tell the school then!" I shouted as I made my way to the back of the bus and daydreamed about morphing a T-Rex and ripping the bus apart. Oh yeah, I'm bad.

The day went fairly normal most of the morning. It went horribly wrong around the time that I arrived at school.

"Whats up man?" said George, my best friend and sort-of sidekick.

"Nothing much. I had to go to a barbecue with my dad. Again."

"So? I'd kill to go to a barbecue. How'd it go anyway? _Why did he have to ask so many god damn questions all the time?_

"Don't ask. Anyway, you wanna come my house later?" I asked. Hey, I need _some _personal time right? Right.

"No, I've got a Sharing meeting to go to tonight." he responded. I nearly died right there. Jake and the others explained to me that the Sharing was a front organization for the yeerks. Every 'full time' member was a controller. This was bad news.

Trying to keep my composure, I asked him politely when he joined.

"Over the weekend, why? You wanna join? It's really cool, plus Meghans a member too." Meghan, by the way, is my ultra mega-crush. This was seriously messed up. I just woke up and all my friends are in jeopardy of becoming Controllers! Crap!

"Umm, I gotta go." I said as I ran in the complete opposite direction. This wasn't happening.

I met up with Marco soon afterwards. I needed help, and I needed it bad.

"Whats wrong? You seem, I dunno, different today." he said.

"Marco, have you ever had the feeling that fate just kicked you square in the balls?" I asked him.

"Actually, every other day, come to think of it." I would have laughed, but this was _so_ not the time. "Why?"

"I just found out George and Meghan joined the Sharing recently." I started, "What the hell do I do now!"

"Chill man, if they just joined, then they're most likely not controllers. Yet. I'll call Jake and tell him to tell tobias (they're always hanging around with each other) okay? Tobias and Ax will watch them for three days to make sure they're not infested." he explained.

"Thanks man. I owe you one." And with that, I tried to clear my head and get to class.

Soon things would get bad on a whole different level. Around my third period, Chapman (a.k.a. Mr. I have a brain slug living in my skull) headed me off.

"So, where do you think your going, young man?"

"Class" I said simply.

"You didn't show up at the meeting last night. You promised me."

"Umm, I had a lot of things to do last night, and I really didn't have the time."

"Well, that's good, because I took the liberty of contacting your father, and he was delighted that you wanted to go. I will be escorting you and several other boys from your floor to the meeting. Just ask any of the boys that already went." _Or ask thier yeerk is more like it, you sadistic alien scumbag. Great, I learn about this no more than a day after I find out Earth is being invaded. Freakin wonderful._

The rest of the day I was sick to my stomach. Chapman screwed me over now. If I didn't go, he would suspect something, and if I did they would infest me. And that was _not_ happening.

Before Chapman could take me away, I managed to have a word with Jake.

"Jake! Crap...Chapman...me...sharing...infested...I don't wanna alien living in my head dammit!"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Chapmans making me go to the sharing. They're planning to infest us by nightfall."

"This is bad."

"You think!"

"We'll crash the party, don't you worry about that."

Chapman ushered away Jake and led me into a SUV with three other boys, two of which were from my class, and a middle aged woman that was probably a controller. I'm pretty sure I was staring at the back of her head, wondering what it looks like when the yeerk is in the host. It just sort of happens when your bored I guess.

When we arrived, Chapman led us into the facility through a hidden back door. I was guessing the other three were just out of it because thet seemed unenthusiastic about it all. I knew what would come next, and if need be, I would morph Jaguar and kill off the entire ontourage on controllers. If need be, of course.

After locking the doors behind him, he said to go into the mens room before the presentation began. This was it then. I ran into the bathroom and locked myself into a stall. _That stupid slug thinks it can infest me? This is gonna be sweet._ Oh yeah, I'm bad like that.

I morphed Jaguar as fast as I could and exploded out of the bathroom, just in time to see Chapman leading two Hork-Bajir carrying a portable Kandrona towards the bathroom. The Jaguars instincts tried to arrise but this time I was ready. Before charging them, I yelled out to Jake in Thought-Speak. ((Jake, I think I need backup))

They didn't know what hit them. Or at least not the first Hork-Bajir, as I charged it, ripping a gash in it's neck leaving alien-like blood gushing all over the place. With only one Hork-Bajir to support it, the portable pool fell to the floor, covering it with greyish liquid and at least six yeerks. Before charging the second Hork-Bajir, I stepped on the yeerks, taking vengeful pleasure in hearing them squish and die.

"Kill the _gafrash _Andalite!"

Chapman drew a dracon beam and phoned in backup while I tore away at what was left of the second Hork-Bajir. Where the hell was Jake and the others? I guess I was alone on this one.

Within an instant, a small army of Hork-Bajir, Taxxons, and Human-Controllers rushed into the hallway. There was no way I could take them all.

I ran into the bathroom and barricaded the door to buy me some time to demorph (the other boys left to the bancquet already). I demorphed and remorphed into andalite. Picking up a discarded Dracon, I burned a hole through the makeshift barricade and fired frantically at anything that moved.

It all happened so fast that I hardly remember anything at all. I picked up a second handheld, vaporizing Hork-Bajir and other Human-controllers. Taxxons frantically devoured their downed comrades and I took cover under a pile of debris. I hacked off arms, legs, heads and torsoes without my slightest descretion. The andalite tale seemed to have a mind of it's own as it tore through flesh and bone in an attempt to aid the body that housed it.

At the end, my stalk eyes were burned off and I was short one arm. My tail had deep gashes running along it, and I would've died of blood loss if I hadn't demorphed in the middle of the confusion and dracon blasts. I soon remorphed and relized my dracons were out of ammo. I re-entered the fray only to find that the other animorphs had finally taken charge. Could I have done more damage on my own? Fat chance.

We made our exit via stampede out the back. We did some major damage. I was lucky, and if the sircumstances were slightly different, I would've been dead by now. Or worse. You know what I mean.

I owe my friends my life, but that didn't stop the following day to turn out even worse.

Thanks to all who reviewed, and don't forget to review for this chapter either. thanks.

Ciao.


	8. A Turn for the Worser

Disclaimer: I don't own Animorphs. If I did, I would also write The Marco Chronicles, depicting every time he's ever said "Are you insane?"

Authors Note: If Michael seemed out of character in the last chapter, that is a result of the recent changes coming into his life. Not because he's turning evil. Also, some bad language is in this chapter.

Reviews:

Lilmaniac- thanks for the review. With any luck, I'll be making the story include a few plot twists during this and other chapters.

Traycon3- thanks for reviewing. Actually, although I'm glad you gave me feedback, several times in the book series, it is mentioned that Tom was a member, and stumbled into a meeting of the full members and soon became one himself. It is also mentioned several other times. Thanks again.

………………………………………………………………...

They took me to Cassie's barn, battered and bruised. Quickly, I demorphed, hoping that I wouldn't pass out. After pausing for a second to catch my breath, I explained to the others what happened and why.

"You are _so_ lucky we got there in time!" said Rachel. "You would've died! Then what?"

"Do you think I _wanted _to almost get infested! Fine! I've had it with you Rachel. Ever since I joined you guys you've only supplied me with hate and indifference. I'm leaving." I exclaimed as I walked away from them all.

"But….." she began, except that Cassie stopped her.

"Don't. This has been hard on him. Give him some time. He'll forgive you on his own."

I ran home and opened the door, almost slamming it behind me. I ignored my dad as he sat down at the table waiting for me. "What's wrong? Don't you want something to eat?" I didn't respond.

_What's wrong with me? Is this happening because of the trouble I've caused and the problems I didn't prevent from happening? No, I'm just shaken up is all. I'll get over this in the morning. I hope._

The solace I expected the morning to supply never came. I felt even worse when I met George at school.

He greeted me as usual, although now I wasn't sure if it was him or the parasite in his head. I tried not to give myself away for the rest of the day. It made me feel uneasy that so many people I knew may be completely different than I once thought.

I felt betrayed. Like someone I held dear had been lying about themselves since the moment we met. Finally, I spoke my mind.

"George, I think you should quit the sharing."

"I can't. If I do now then I'll never become a full member."

"Come on, why do you care? There are lots of better things you can do with your time. Why go to the sharing?"

"Look, if you can't except that I have finally found something meaningful in my life to go to, then I don't think we can be friends anymore." And then he left.

_Damn it. I won't let them manipulate those around me. I've got to do something drastic. Something outside Jakes jurisdiction._

Then it dawned on me. If I taint the yeerk pool, then all the yeerks feeding in it would die. That would be a major blow indeed, but I need help in this one, and Jake would probably tell me not to do it.

How could I stop the yeerk operation before they infest my friends? Tell them maybe? No, that would never work. I guess I have to wait and see.

After school, I went to the mall. After spotting Rachel drag Cassie into a department store, I walked in after them. Rachel was showing Cassie some half off sale while Cassie was busy looking at a pair of hiking boots. Girls, huh?

"Hey guys." I greeted. "How's the shopping today?"

"Fine, except- Cassie! Those are MENS boots! Do you have any fashion sense at all!" Cassie gave me a fleeting look.

"Talk to Jake lately? He was watching something for me, and I need to know how it's coming along." I announced in the code we're forced to use.

"Oh, that……right. Jake said he had to stop by the Gap the other day. I'm sorry." So that meant George was a Controller. There was only one thing I could do to save him now.

"What about the other one?" I asked, praying I'd get a different answer.

"Same." She replied. "I know how it is but there's nothing you could have done about it." George _and Meghan_ now. I felt like my heart had been torn apart. My best friend _and _my crush were the enemy. Fuck.

"I have to clear my head." And with that, I left the mall and went into Tobias' territory. When I saw he wasn't there I leaned against a tree and started to cry. I don't know how long I sat there before it started to rain, but I never got up.

I couldn't face what I knew I had to do.

………………………………………………………..

When Tobias finally flew into view, I wiped the tears from my eyes and sat up. He already saw me crying, but it was an insecurity that worked its way into my everyday life. God, when did life become so fucking complicated? Pardon my French.

((What's wrong?))

"You know damn well what's wrong. George and Meghan are Controllers."

((I'm sorry. Look, if it's any consolation, you're not the only one who's suffered from this war. I lost my father and Jake lost his brother.))

"It's not like that at all. I have to hang around George now, and he won't leave me alone. The yeerk has to keep up appearances and the real George wouldn't just abandon me. I need to have a Controller as my best friend, and a Controller as my love interest. To know that they're slaves now and there is nothing you can do about it is a horrible feeling. How can I help them now if I can't even reach them?"

((We'll win this war, and when we do they'll all be free.))

"But how long will that take? By the time the war is over, they won't be the same people anymore." I said. I started to cry again.

((Look, go home and get some sleep. The mission is tomorrow.))

That night, I layed in bed, staring into space. _I will save them. One way or another, I _will_ save them._

I cried myself to sleep that night.

……………………………………………………………………….

Thanks to all who reviewed and read, and don't forget this time either. Also, I know there

are a lot of people who are reading this and not reviewing. Please, as a courtesy, review

this story so I know what I am doing right/wrong. Thanks.

Ciao.


	9. Mission Infragable

Disclaimer: I don't own Animorphs. If I did, Jake would be something to the effect of Arnold Swartzeneggar.

Authors Note: Some bad language in this chapter. I have the need to warn my loyal fans, since there are a lot of bible-beating hippies out there. Just kidding.

Reviews:

Lilmaniac- It was that sad? Oh well, I guess that's what I'm here for. Thanks again.

Traycon3- Really? I didn't know that. Oh well, glad you liked it.

Onto the Next chapter! (Yay!)

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

I woke up with a headache. As in, I woke up, and then fell face forward after getting up. Isn't waking up a blast? Did I just say 'blast'? Weird.

I put on some fresh clothes (we did the laundry the other day) and walked downstairs. I had breakfast with my dad and went outside to hop onto my bus. I was really tempted to morph the Maltese and fly to school, but I didn't want to get an earful from half the school for wearing spandex.

I walked off the bus and was greeted by the Alien formerly known as George.

"What's up man?" it asked.

"Nothing really. How was your meeting?"

"Really good. You should really join; it's getting cooler now that it's the summer." Talking to this guy was going to make me sick.

"No thanks. I'm not interested." I responded. The real George was listening in there, and I wanted him to know that I wasn't going to buy into his Yeerks scheme.

"At least go to one meeting, and I guarantee you'll agree with me. In fact, they're holding one tonight. Want to go?" he asked.

"Sorry. Can't. I have a previous engagement with some friends." He seemed disappointed.

At lunch, things only got more difficult. I went down to the cafeteria alone, trying to ignore George as much as possible. Then _she _came into the picture.

"Hey Michael, what's up?" Meghan asked. I gazed at the girl I knew to be Meghan, a.k.a. the most beautiful girl on the planet, and I swear my jaw almost dropped.

"Hi." I replied weakly. Then I remembered what she had become. It didn't help my increasingly bad mood.

"Wanna go out later?" she asked me. _A date? This has got to be the single greatest- WAIT! No, this is just a plot to make me become a Controller. No matter how much I want to, I can't go out with her. But, then they will suspect something, I mean, the Yeerk _knows_ I have a mega crush on her. If I don't accept, they might catch on. Fuck, again! Why the hell does this crap only happen to me!_

"Sorry, Meghan, but I can't tonight. I have to go somewhere. Maybe tomorrow?"

"Sure." She smiled, "I can't wait." Damn, was she hot. Did I say that out loud? She winked at me and left to talk to her gal-pals.

I met up with Jake after lunch. He seemed glad to see me.

"Hey. How're you holding up?"

"Not well. So when's this thing going down anyway. I'm on the market for revenge."

"Look, this is strictly professional, okay? We're doing this because we have to, not for personal gain."

"So that's why you tried to rescue Tom from the yeerk pool all those many moons ago?"

"That was different."

"How so? I think your being superficial."

"Maybe so, but the point is not for you to get out of control tonight. We have a job to do."

"Fine, but no promises. I have every right to enjoy this."

"Fine, just do me a favor. Don't get yourself killed tonight, for the sake of your friends."

He left and I was forced to go through the rest of the day anticipating the mission. I don't think I was nervous, but I had never actually had a real mission before. _Remember Michael, if all else fails, just complete the mission in whatever way possible. There is no room for mistakes here. I will show them what I can really do._

………………………………………………………………………………………

That night, I got a call from Cassie. This was it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Michael. Are you ready? The others are almost here, they can't wait to go downtown tonight."

"I'll be there in five minutes." I hung up the phone and put on my morphing outfit. I told my dad I was sleeping over at Marco's house. I ran out the door and went behind the house to morph. After focusing on the picture of the Maltese, I started to change again.

I set out into the night, off into the direction of Cassie's barn. After about ten minutes of awesome flying I demorphed and joined the meeting. They were all ready to go, so after a minute or so of debriefing, we all morphed bird, myself owl, and madfe our way to the city via a widespread formation.

When we got there, there were several human guards patrolling the site. Oh yeah, this was big.

After taking out the guards, I morphed Jaguar and burst through the double doors. The building was completed except that the office complex's hadn't been rented out yet. Perfect.

"Andalites!" screamed the doorman as he pulled out a handheld dracon and opened fire. Marco easily took him out with a massive gorilla punch to the head.

We barreled down a hallway, knocking down controllers all the way. An alarm went off somewhere in the building and that's when I realized we were in some deep shit.

When we smashed through another set of doors leading into the first floor office complex we stopped dead in our tracks. In this office working were hundreds of armed Hork-Bajir and human Controllers, including several Taxxon Controllers. They all paused and loked straight at us.

Oh yeah, we were in some deep shit.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Thanks again, and don't forget to read and review. Or else.

Ciao.


	10. Do they ever Learn?

Disclaimer: Animorphs is not mine. Neither is Sony for that matter.

Reviews:

Lilmaniac: thanks. I appreciate that _some _people looks at everyone who hasn't reviewed bothered to read _and _review my fic. : )

Traycon3: maybe, but think of all the money he'll save on buying her movie tickets!

Bb47: the mission is mentioned in chapter six. Thanks for reviewing.

Okay, onto the sensational, Chapter Ten:

…………………………………………………………………………………

We split up. Rachel charged them with me behind her. Jake, Cassie, and Ax went left, and Marco and Tobias banked right. The Controller army was already prepared for our attack.

((GO!)) Jake screamed as the Controllers ahead opened fire. I took a hit to the shoulder, but it was nothing in comparison to what kind of damage Cassie took.

((I'm- hit bad))

((Fall back, Ax, take the lead!))

((Yes Prince Jake))

I charged at the Controller who hit me and tore a gash into his face. Another tried to corner me, so I leaped and ripped out his throat. The familiar scene of death and destruction filled my field of vision yet again, but oddly, I was no longer indifferent to it.

I must have taken out five Controllers before a Hork-Bajir sunk its wrist blade into my side. My body surged with pain as it loomed over me, ready to tear me limb from limb. Then a tiger, wrought with cuts tackled him and tore open its body.

I'm glad Jaguars don't go down easily, because I was hurt pretty bad. From what I understood, Cassie was taken away by Jake, Marco was still fighting along with Rachel, but Ax was immobilized after a Hork-Bajir knocked him out. Tobias was covering Cassie and Ax.

Hurriedly, I took cover behind a cubicle and demorphed, then remorphed to Andalite again. I realized hand to hand combat wasn't working to well, so I be-headed a Human-Controller and seized his Dracon Beam. I think you can guess what I did then.

I took aim and picked off the remaining Controllers. My aim was improving from the last gunfight. The remaining Controllers aborted and fled to the upper floors, whilst we, the Animorphs, were left in a battle scarred office with several near-dead Taxxons that were trying to eat themselves.

((That was easy)) I said.

((Crap, Cassie, demorph now!)) Screamed Jake as Cassie demorphed and healed her wounds.

"I'm okay guys, just a little soar." She assured us, and then she remorphed to wolf.

((Okay, now that that's taken care of, we are on the first floor. We need to make our way to the elevators, then from there we have to get to the upper floors and destroy the Kandrona. Then, we power down the Bug Fighter plant several floors below the penthouse. After that we need to raid the weapons storage and destroy whatever is left of the building. If we get the chance, we should also check up on that supposed yeerk pool beneath the site. Are we clear?))

((Yeah, let's do it.)) Rachel.

With that said, we all demorphed and remorphed our battle morphs, myself leopard seal. Its instincts were fairly easy to control, because all it wanted to do was take a nap, but I saw documentaries about what they can do, and believe me, you don't want to get on their bad side.

We tore through the wrecked office and went down a fairly large entrance hall. We met large Controller resistance here from a squad of blue band Hork-Bajir. Visser Three must be in the building somewhere.

After getting rid of the Hork-Bajir, the others moved on to break through a barricade the surviving Controllers from before managed to make in the time that we took to dispatch the Blue Bands. I myself moved onto a knocked out blue band and acquired him, I mean come on, wouldn't you?

After remorphing the Jaguar, I helped them knock down the barrier. After seeing us, several guards took out their dracons and fired at us yet again. This was a big operation, because from what I understand, security wasn't this tight in other Yeerk operations.

After Rachel got rid of the security team, we made our way to the elevators on the other side of the lobby. After walking inside, I pressed the button marked Floor 37: Penthouse.

The elevator ride was brief, so we only got the chance to have a short period of relaxation before the sliding doors opened to reveal a large circular chamber with the Kandrona in the center. It looked like a large metal cylinder with assorted buttons and switches and monitors built along the outside. Surrounding the massive machine was several squadrons of human Controllers. Strange that this area had the least amount of security personnel. Maybe they didn't believe anyone would make it this far. Or maybe they were just stupid.

They seemed surprised to see us, so I was happy to explain to them our business here in the most suitable way. In other words, I lunged at them before they had the chance to kill us and let the Jaguar handle the rest. Now for the Kandrona.

Rachel, Marco, and I morphed to our heaviest morphs and rammed the Kandrona. This is similar to the mission that Rachel told me about, when they destroyed the first Kandrona, so I guessed that the Yeerks learned from their past mistakes and heightened security this time. It didn't work, but you can't blame them for trying. After about the twentieth time, we ripped it right off its supports and toppled it over. It began to malfunction and then it shut itself down. Ax made sure that its wreckage was unsalvageable, then we went back into the elevator and demorphed. We remorphed and pressed the button labeled Floor 32: Machinery Production.

When the elevator reached its destination, we ran out into the passageway. The production plant was big enough. We discovered it was a large open area spanning several floors, with a control room at the far end, an assembly line in the center where robotic arms were manufacturing Bug Fighters, and a Garage beneath the arrival deck to store the ships until they were needed. There was a drop shaft near the control center, and a large automated door, probably for the bug fighters to exit the facility. This was a huge operation, and yes, it was all inside a supposed office building.

We clambered down from the platform, knocking out various technicians and maintenance workers. Security here was nonexistent so getting to the control tower was easy enough. When we got there however, we realized that only Ax could know what buttons and switches to press before the system could shutdown. We led him to the console where he began to work on encrypting the mainframe on the computer.

((This might take some time, Prince Jake)) Ax said, ((Wait- oh, this is unfortunate.))

((What now?)) Marco.

((The silent alarm has been triggered. Security strike teams will arrive in mere minutes. I can hack the computers, but you will have to make sure I do not die.))

((Easier said than done.)) Marco again.

((You'd think they'd have learned by now.)) Said Rachel, ((Lets do it.))

((Again)) I added.

……………………………………………………………………………………..

Thanks again, and reviews are much appreciated!

Ciao.


	11. The very Badass Escape

Disclaimer: I don't own animorphs. I really don't need to get sued. Again.

Authors Note: Fine, okay, if you guys can't take two minutes to review my fic then don't. All I'm saying is that if I don't get at least three reviews for this thing then I won't write this anymore. There, I said it, now you owe me five bucks.

Reviews:

Lilmaniac: thanks much 4 da review. Time for ACTION!

Traycon3: we may never know……dum dum DUM!

Onto the highly acclaimed Chapter Eleven:

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

As Ax worked tirelessly on hacking the computer, the rest of us had the pleasure of protecting him. To be honest with you, we weren't expecting them to jump through the window.

There was a huge crash behind us as about eight armored human controllers exploded in through the front window overlooking the factory. They took out these strange metallic looking guns and opened fire.

((Get down!)) Screamed Jake as the control tower turned into a battlefield. Computers and wiring and other electronic stuff exploded as the blasts swept over them.

((Prince Jake?))

((Yeah Ax?)) Said Jake as he charged one of the gunmen.

((If the computers sustain any more damage the control tower will activate a self destruct mechanism large enough to kill us all. It won't be visible from the outside, but it would be wise not to detonate a building when you're inside it.))

((Just great)) said Jake as he tried to maul the Controller.

"Foolish Andalites! You cannot harm us. We have been infused with a rare Neural Uplink armor constructed from Ramonite! It is impenetrable. It is time for you to die at the hands of the mighty Yeerk empire!" said the Controller.

Just then I got one of the most brilliant (and most idiotic) ideas I've ever had.

((Oh yeah? Lets turn up the heat.)) I said as I tore through the computer behind me and yelled to the others, ((EVERYBODY JUMP!)) They all got the picture and leaped through the now open window, myself in the lead, as we hurtled down into the dropshaft just as the control tower detonated. Soon after, the entire plant exploded Arnold Swarzeneggar style.

((Are you insane?)) Marco. ((We all would have been killed because of your half-assed decision. What the hell were you thinking! Damn!))

((Well we are alive aren't we? Plus, we killed two birds with one stone.)) I retorted.

((Hey!)) Said Tobias in Hork-Bajir morph.

((Michael, do you know how dangerous that was? At least warn me before you decide to blow up something, okay?)) Said Jake.

((Fine, my bad.)) I apologized.

((That was some good shootin' Tex. I've got to admit, that was a rush.)) Complimented Rachel.

((Thanks. That's what I'm here for.))

We all demorphed (it was a slow-moving dropshaft after we destroyed the top floors of the building) and remorphed various creatures. Marco as Gorilla, Ax as himself, Tobias as Andalite, myself as Andalite, Cassie and Rachel as Hork-Bajir, and Jake as Howler. We all needed morphs that could use weapons.

((LEVEL 19: WEAPONS STORAGE AND ARMORY)) Proclaimed a strange robotic voice as we stopped and made our way out of the dropshaft.

The weapons storage looked basically like tall shelves full of crates and assorted weapons. They had florescant lights on the ceiling and a few walls displaying the more destructive and off-limits weaponry. It looked deserted.

((It appears to be deserted)) said Ax.

((Way to state the obvious man)) Marco.

((Oh, yeah, this'll be fun.)) said Rachel as she made her way to the section labeled: Highly Destructive and Off-limits Weaponry.

After smashing her into the area, she picked up what looked like a handheld Bug Fighter cannon. She smiled evilly.

((Jake, should I yet?)) she asked.

((Hold on, Ax, where do we fire to destroy the building?))

((Anywhere is sufficient, but we must be a safe distance from the area.)) With that said we made our way back into the elevator and went back to the lobby. After Rachel blew a huge hole though the sealed doors we made our exit.

((Okay, light em' up!))

((With pleasure)) said Rachel as she fired away at the building. After setting the cannon for the highest setting (HyperDeath copyright 2005) she leveled the already unstable building, causing several explosions and whatnot.

After we split up to go home, I doubled back and checked out the wreckage. It was late, so the police wouldn't be here for several hours. I finally found what I was looking for, a passageway.

After five minutes of running down the endless stairway I reached a platform. It led into a huge open area, the Yeerk Pool.

Most of the controllers were gone now, except for a very angry Visser Three and about a couple hundred Controllers fleeing the area before the police came. Then I saw him. George was in a crowd of Controllers, hurredly trying to escape.

As he left, I followed him home. He lived a couple doors down from my house, so I was going in the right direction anyway. As I followed him, I spotted the Visser run out of the complex just as it caved in. Heh, stupid slugs.

The next three days would be hard.

…………………………………………………………………………………

Okay, thanks for reading, and please review. Till next time.

Ciao.


	12. George Revisited

Disclaimer: Oh, for the love of god, do I have to make a joke every time I say I own nothing except for things from my imagination? No? Okay then.

Authors Note: I've decided that reviews are much appreciated, but even though I didn't really get as many reviews as I asked for, I will continue this story out of respect for the good readers who really enjoyed it. So lets give it up for reviews shall we? wOOt!

Reviews:

lilmaniac: well, you better not pay for your funeral yet, because here come chapter twelve.

traycon3- well, yeah, my bad on that error, the spell check on my computer is acting up again. I knew I shouldn't have downloaded it from a Guatamalan server. Just kidding.

Okay, on with the chapter:

After following George for about ten minutes, I decided to take some action. After morphing Jaguar just enough for my voice to change, I came up behind him, covered his mouth with my still human hand, and held a handheld dracon beam that I found in the rubble to his throat.

"If you struggle in any way, I won't hesitate to kill you. Don't turn around, don't scream, just keep walking and you won't die. Are we clear?" I warned him.

"Andalite! You don't know who you're messing with. I, Visser 21, control legions of yeerks. Release me now or face my wrath!" he exclaimed. _So, George is Visser 21. Interesting._

"A bit cocky aren't we? Move. Now." He started walking at an even pace as we made our way back to our block. I felt him shift slightly, trying to get something from his pocket.

"Don't even try it Yeerk." I said as I took out the dracon from his pocket and put it in my own. "We are taking a little detour." I said as I veered him towards the woods. After a couple of minutes I paused, took the dracon, and blunted him in the head. After he collapsed, I carried him the way there. This Yeerk was getting out of George's head one way or another. After making my way to Ax's scoop, I knocked on the door.

After Ax opened the door, he let me in and I placed George on the floor.

((Are you certain this is wise Michael?)) he asked me.

"Ax, he's Visser 21. Better free him than kill him after all."

((That is true. I will help you watch him for the three days. Shall I get Tobias as well?))

"Sure. Thanks man." I pulled out my cell phone and made a call to my dad and told him me and the guys were going camping out for three days. He agreed, mostly because he was cool with stuff like that, but also because he liked having time to do 'adult stuff'. Tobias flew in a few minutes later with Ax.

((So, this is George? I remember him from school as one of the guys that made a move on Rachel a few times. All he ever got was a slap in the face.))

"Yeah, he's a character. Anyway, did you tell Jake about him?"

((Yeah. He says it's okay, since he's Visser 21. At least it'll put a dent in the empire.))

"Right. Also, I need to catch some Z's. Can you guys handle him for now?"

((Sure.))

And with that I layed down and took a long nap.

I woke up mid-afternoon to the sound of screaming. Yup, George woke up.

"YOU INSOLENT WORMS! SET ME FREE YOU SCUM!"

"Howsabout you shut up. I'm not a morning person." I said. I reached into my pocket and took out the dracon and set it to stun. I shot George head on and he fell back immobile.

"That'll learn ya," I said as I put the dracon back into my pocket. "i'm hungry, guys, what's on the menu?"

((We don't have much. We gave George some bread and water, but that was all.))

"Oh. Never mind then." I said as I walked over to the immobilized Visser. Then I poked his head a few times and looked into his ear.

((What the hell are you doing?))

"I'm just curious to know if that yeerk feels it when I poke his head."

((Man, that is the dumbest thing I've ever seen.))

And so day one passed with the four of us, me, Tobias, George, and Ax just hanging around.

Night came and went and nothing eventful happened. Honestly, is this stuff always so damn boring?

All I remember of the next day and a half was me sleeping and repeatedly knocking out the Visser. After the yeerk died, the others woke me up and took George to Cassie's barn.

When he finally came to, George looked at his surroundings and gasped.

"W-Where am I?"

"The headquarters of the Animorphs." I explained.

"Michael? Rachel? What the hell is going on? The last thing I remember before I blacked out was that slug screaming in pain within my head. I am so glad that thing is out. Michael, I hate to tell you this, but the world is being invaded by space slugs."

"We know. We're the Andalite bandits." And then I explained to him everything.

"So, now what? I can't go home, my family was already Controllers, so now I can't go to school."

"You'll have to sta with Ax at his scoop. It's either that or the Hork-Bajir colony."

"No thanks. Those things scare the crap outta me. Man, I'm sorry for not believeing you in the first place. I never should have gotton involved in the Sharing in the first place."

"It's okay. Now, we need to give you the morphing power. That is, unless a cetain someone would rather not have morphing powers."

"No, that's cool. I wan't some pay back after all the shit those fucking slugs put me through. I'm game."

"Good. We start today."

After a while of walking, we went to the Gardens to get George morphs. For his flying, he chose a Peregrine Falcon and an Owl. For Battle he got a Boa and a Crocodile. Afterwards we went to the Aquarium where he acquired a Dolphin and a Tiger Shark. We were good to go.

Then all hell broke loose.

Okay, please read and review. Thanks.

Ciao.


	13. Fugitives

Disclaimer: I don't own Animorphs. If I did I wouldn't use a really bad fake name like 'Applegate'. I mean come on!

Authors note: In this chapter there will be tons of cliff hangars and plot twists.

Reviews:

Lilmaniac- umm….thanks.

Traycon3- okay, well here's the new installment for your viewing pleasure.

Krazi little aus- thank you for the compliment. I'm glad I can write stuff people enjoy.

Now onto the heart-stoppingly awesome Chapter13!

……………………………………………………………………………

On our way out of the aquarium, our day took a turn for the worse. Two cops on patrol at a street corner saw George and me walking down the street. After pulling out a picture of someone, pointing to it, and saying something to his friend, the two cops drew their guns and ran after us.

"Oh crap, George, I think we have some company." I said as I spotted the two Cop Controllers approaching us.

"Freeze, and put your hands in the air!" said the Cop.

"Run, c'mon!" I yelled as I grabbed George by the wrist and pulled him into an Alley. I pulled down a fire escape and we climbed up onto the roof of a building.

"Oh man. We're gonna die."

"No we're not. Quick, morph bird and let's get outta here!"

"Okay." Said George as we both morphed bird and flew off the roof. With my acute bird hearing I overheard the two cops talking.

"Damn, Visser 21's host body escaped. Some other kid was with him. Let's check the host's memory files for where they might be headed."

((Uh-oh. Looks like trouble ahead. Let's get home fast.)) I told George, except that George wasn't listening.

((WOOHOO! This is awesome!)) Yelled George in my head. I guess he got flying down alright.

((C'mon, enough screwing around, we need to get home quick. I have a bad feeling about all this.))

We flew home. Or at least I did. George demorphed with me in my backyard and followed me into the house. Before I said anything, I turned the safety off one of the dracons in my pocket and set it to kill. I handed George the other one.

"What's this for?"

"We're about to find out."

We opened the door leading to the dining room where a horrible scene filled my eyes. There were two Hork-Bajir holding my fathers head into a portable yeerk pool. My 'father' stood up and looked at me.

"Get him." He said as the two Hork-Bajir advanced on us. This was too much for me.

"I don't fucking think so, Yeerk." I said as I took out both Hork-Bajir. I turned to my father and aimed the dracon point blank on his forehead.

"Say I won't you fucking slug. Say I won't." I said. This wasn't happening. This couldn't be happening. Tears streamed down my face as my hands began to tremble.

George put his hands on my shoulder. "It's okay. We just have to wait three days like you did with me."

"I'm afraid not George," the yeerk began, "the Yeerk Controlled police force will be here in mere minutes. You won't make it out alive I'm afraid."

"Good." I said. I cracked my father across the face and he fell on the floor. "Get out of him now or I'll kill you both." I stammered.

"Michael?" George.

"You won't do it. You don't have the guts. Even if you did, what would that prove?" The Yeerk began.

I felt Georges dracon pressed against my temple. "I won't let you kill your own father, Michael."

"I have to end it now. There isn't time. Yeerk free or die." I never had the chance to pull the trigger.

I heard the door break down and the muffled cries of the Yeerk policemen. "Fine, we're outta here." I said as I blew a hole through the back door and ran out of the house. George followed.

"Now what the hell do we do?" he proclaimed.

"Get to the woods. Now." I blew away the picket fence and ran into the forest behind my house. I pocketed the dracon and picked up the pace. The tears came again.

"I know how it is. My whole family is a bunch of Controllers now. I learned to try and suppress it all."

I stopped and began morphing the Maltese. "At least birds can't cry." I said as I morphed fully and took of. George followed suit.

((We can't just run away now. What about your dad? What about your home?))

((I guess Ax can use the company. At least he has Cable.))

……………………………………………………………………………….

Okay, thanks for reading. Please review, and more on the way.

Ciao.


	14. Michaels Breakdown

Disclaimer: Does anyone ever read these? If they don't, I can say whatever I want! Cool! I don't own Animorphs and George Bush is an idiot!

Reviews:

Traycon3- yes. angst will be a big factor now. mmkay.

lilmaniac- okay, thanks for reviewing, so yeah...

ON WITH CHAPTER 14! mmkay...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After what seemed like eternity, we finally reached Ax's place. My heart felt heavy with guilt. I had just left him there. Now what would I do? Sure, I wouldn't have to go to school anymore, but why did my father have to betaken. Why, why WHY?

"Michael, are you okay? Michael? Hello?" said George after we demorphed. I snapped out of my depression and turned to him.

"No George. No. I'm not okay. And I don't wan't to hear it right now. Got it!" I snapped at him.

"Sorrrry! I was just trying to help."

"Well I don't want your fucking help!" I screamed as I fell in a heap on the ground. I eyes welled up until they would hold back no more. The tears I tried so long to ignore ran down my face. My throat hurt. My heart felt empty and cold. They would pay for this. They would pay.

I stood up and knocked on the door. Ax opened it and let us in.

((Is there a problem?))

"Your damn right there's a problem. My father is a Controller, I have no home, and I fill like utter shit. Other than that, life is peachy."

((Oh. Best get Prince Jake to handle this. I will return when the other are assembled.)) said Ax as he morphed peregrine falcon and flew off.

"I wonder if this gets Playboy."

"George?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At Cassies barn everything got out. The others were asking George what happened while Cassie was trying to comfort me. I had burst into hysterics moments after we made it into the barn. I was laying in the hay weeping and trying to stop the pain. But the pain couldn't leave. It was the pain in my heart. This was worse than torture, death, maybe even infestation. I had no family.

"It's okay," Cassie cooed, "you can stay with Ax and George. It will be all right. I promise."

"Th-thanks Cassie." I wiped the tears from my eyes. My sadness was replaced by hatred.

"Now what do we do?" asked George. "We have no homes and can't be seen in public anymore. My social life is officially zero."

"It's always been zero. Let's face it, George, you're not exactly a prize to look at."

"Oh, ha ha. I almost forgot to laugh." he said. "At least you're feeling better."

"Well," Jake began, "we will have to get some extention work done at the scoop. The four of you will have to make do with the tools we can swipe and the materials you can find."

"Shop class all over again." I mumbled. Something other than my father was getting to me. Her.

"Jake, before we all go, I need to adress something. Meghan, my sort-of friend and Ultra-Mega Crush is still a Controller. Do you guys mind if I free her too?"

The first response was "You have a crush on Meghan! No way!" Rachel.

"Look," interjected Jake, "We can't just free controllers left and right. It may have bad consequences."

"Then what the hell is our job! To just let the Yeerks have whomever they wan't? If I have the power to help my friends, I don't see a reason why not!"

"You can't! That's an order!"

"I've had it with your orders. And I've had it with you, too! You wanna save the world? Do it on your time. I have a girl to save." I walked out of the barn. Marco, Cassie and George followed.

"Michael, as your friends, we think you're going through some things and need to calm down." Cassie explained. "You should lie down."

"Cassie, I am _so_ not in the mood for your compassion right now. Back off."

I pulled the dracon out of the pocket. I aimed it at all three of them simultaneously. I stopped at George.

"How would you feel if you were still a controller? That they didn't let me save you? I didn't think so." I turned back to Marco.

"And you. I thought you were the guy who would understand the most. But no. You don't even care do you? No wonder your mom is still a controller and my dad became one. None of you care.None of you are orphans. I wasn't an Animorph for more than a fucking week and my life has been destroyed!" I screamed.

"Michael, I realize that-" Marco started.

"No. You don't realize. And you never will. I have a job to do! I have a mission to complete! And you or anyone else can just-" That's when someone knocked me out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up at Ax's scoop. Ax, Tobias, and George were there. They were busy watching the T.V. so they didn't notice me wake up.

"W-What happened? Why am I tied up. Again?"

"You need to calm down. I know it's hard, but you need to get out of wallowing in self-pity. You couldn't do anything about your father or Meghan. Acting on impulse at this point is pretty not the smartest thing you can be doing."

I didn't answer back. I stared at the cieling and sat back down. I wondered where my father was now. I hope the Yeerk wasn't treating him poorly. It was at this point that the anger surfaced again. That slug would pay. _They all would. I'll be counting the days until I finally get payback. _Of course, I knew that blaming the Yeerks was just a self defence mechanism, but at least it kept the pain away.

_Dad, I'm sorry. And I wish I could tell you myself..._

I closed my eyes and kept my mind blank. Trying to tune out the world around me.

It was a world I didn't want to be apart of right now.

Little did I know that the revenge I sought would come easier than I thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, chapter's over. You don't have to go home, but you can't stay here. Thanks again, and please review.

Ciao.


	15. New Beginnings

Disclaimer: I don't own Animorphs. I wonder if they're on ebay? I'll check!

Authors Note: I have been using lots of angst lately, but don't worry, the actiony stuff is coming up.

Reviews:

lilmaniac- I would be honored if you used my suggestion. plus it'll add to the drama of your fic. thanks much for the review. : )

krazi little aus- don't worry, I have tons of ideas and stuff, so this'll be going on for a while. Suggestions are also welcome, kay?

Okay, time for the totally awsome Chapter 15:

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours passed before they untied me. I would live, after all. I was taking it all at a silent but deadly pace, and that was fine for me. This just fueled my initiative to bring down the Yeerks. Tobias in his human morph gave me some tools to help extend the scoop. It looked more like a house now, actually.

"George, wanna morph bird and go into town?" I asked him. "We could pick up some furniture."

"No, we might get spotted again. Do you want to have to climb up a fire escape again?"

"No, I guess not. George, can I talk to you in private?"

"Umm...sure." he said as he walked over. "Whats up?"

"George, I'm ready for revenge. If the time comes, I need to know where you stand. Do youv wanna stat with Jake, or do you want to make a stand and take this public with me?"

"Michael, Jake is a good leader. I'm with you and everything, but we can't win a war with just you and me. Let's take this one step at a time. Okay?"

"I hear you." We made our way back into the shack. After a long day of working, we went to bed. I stayed up and paced around the place outside. Thinking.

An idea popped into my head. I put on a jacket, took some tools, and made my way into the wilderness. If I started now, by sunrise I'd have gotten more than half of it done.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning I woke up with the others as usual. They had never known what I was working on. Perfect.

Tobias flew into the now roomy dwelling. He must have news.

((Jake is having a meeting guys. Get together, it's starting.)) He flew out through an open window. I guess I didn't have it so bad. Tobias didn't have a family, _and_ he's stuck as a red-tailed hawk. He seemed happy enough. Maybe my situation wasn't that bad that I would go out of control. Yeah. I think now I was feeling better, seeing that I wasn't alone in the world.

We made our way to Cassie's barn. I seemed actually happy. I could turn into any animal, I didn't have to go to school, _and_ I got to fight evil aliens. I could always get my family and friends back after we drove the Yeerks away. Life was good.

"You seem cheery today. What's the occasion?" asked George.

"Dude, we have super powers! We are saving the world! This is, despite all the bad parts, the best thing to ever happen to me."

"Ooooookaaaaay. I guess your right. It beats the hell out of having a slug in your brain. Which was _gross _by the way."

"Hey, George? I have a question. What's it like?"

"It's like when your in the movie theatre and your looking through the world through someone elses eyes."

"Creepy. When they're going into your ear, does it hurt?"

"Yeah. The first time always does I guess. It took long enough. It was like two minutes before the damn thing was in my head. Do yourself a favor and don't get infested."

"Don't have to tell me twice."

We arrived at the barn a couple minutes later.

"Why didn't you morph bird?" Jake.

"What? It's a crime to walk?"

"Okay, never mind. I just got word from Tom that they're holding a Sharing meeting tonight. Visser Three will be there, and there was something about the unvieling of a new project they're doing down at the Community Center. It seems inconspicuous, but knowing the Yeerks it might be somethibg far worse. We're going to crash the party early."

"Yeah, let's do it." I said.

"Hey! that's my line!"

"Oh yeah. My bad."

"Okay, we meet back here in three hours. Conserve your energy till then."

We left and made our way back home. It was a fairly long walk, but managed to make the best of it. I rationalized that I would bring my Dracon tonight. To the others it may be unorthodox but I was a pretty good shot. It beats getting into a boxing match with a Hork-Bajir after all.

Once we got suited up, we left for the barn. On the way there, George spoke up.

"Michael, if we don't make it back tonight, I just want to say thanks. If it wasn't for you that thing would still be in my head."

"Your welcome, but now is not the time for it." I morphed bird and took off towards the barn. I landed and demorphed. At few seconds later George did the same.

"Okay. We split up. Marco and Tobias break in at the right. Cassie and George take left. Ax and I will go from behind, and Rachel and Michael go strait forward. You will go in first and fight them off until we strike, got it?

"Lets do it."

"I'm game."

"Good. Everyone morph birds. We're gonna blow this popstand." said Jake as he morphed bird and took off. One by one we all morphed and took off into the cool night sky. I was ready for this.

We landed in a vacant parking lot and demorphed. We remorphed our battle morphs. George was having trouble controlling the crocodiles instincts, but he seemed to be regaining his composure. Everything was going as planned. We all split up in groups of two, leaving Rachel and I in the lot.

((C'mon. Lets kick Yeerk butt!))

((I hear that.))

We made our way into the front of the building area. Two men in front spotted us and said something into a walkie talkie. They pulled out dracons and opened fire at us. We charged them. Rachel grabbed one of them and thew him at the glass doors. He smashed through it and landed in a heap. I handled the other one. I knocked him to the ground and gored him until he stopped breathing. I moved on to follow Rachel who was busy trying to fit through the broken glass.

She smashed through the concrete wall and we rushed in. It was a formal gala basically, so many of the people here were just spectators. After driving them off with roars and threatening growls we moved on to the stage where the Visser in human morph was standing.

Visser 3 held up his hand and made a gesture . Then, from all sides came the Controllers. There were hundreds of them. They moved in formation, surrounding us and drew out thier Dracons. We were _so_ gonna die.

That is, until the other animorphs burst in from the left, right, and from behind us.

"Kill them ALL!" screamed the Visser at his Controller army. They were happy to oblige.

Did I mention that we were gonna die? I did? Good.

Because we were.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, thanks for reading. Please review and a very special thanks to: Traycon3, Lilmaniac, Krazi little aus, and bb47 for being such loyal reviewers. Thanks.

Ciao.


	16. Vengence

Disclaimer: I don't own Animorphs. If I did- well you get the idea.

Authors Note: I apologize for my sudden leave of absence, I was on a camping trip. Anyway, enjoy this new chapter.

Reviews:

Krazi Litle Aus- It's really that good? Thanks!

Lilmaniac- Well thanks, I like thinking up cool catch frases . Thanks for the review!

Traycon3- really? Thank you for telling me, now I have to go kill my editor...anyway thanks!

Okay, onto the long anticipated Chapter Sixteen!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Visser 3 aprouched us in his usual pompous manner. He was giving us a sick smile as he demorphed to andalite. ((Well well well. Look what we have here. The andalite bandits! In my very own facility! This is such an honor. Killing you now will be all the sweeter.))

((Guys, just stay cool. We're gonna get out of here one way or another.)) said Jake.

((Ah, giving me the cold shoulder andalites? You should know by now that it was only a matter of time before you were captured and infested.)) This got a nervous shuffling out of George.

((Guys, I'd rather die than have one of those things in my head.))

((We know. Jake, this guy is going down. Now.)) Before Jake could say anything I charged Visser 3 a rammed him with all my might.

((FOOLS! You dare defy my power! KILL THEM ALL!)) he screamed. From then on it became total chaos as hundreds of Controllers opened fire and the eight of us attacked.

Several dracons pierced my body and I went down. Blood gushed from my body as I watched the horrible scene of battle. Rachel took it upon herself to kill all the controllers, and she was failing horribly. They had managed to bring her down and now many controllers began to swarm her body. Cassie was surrounded by Hork-Bajir controllers and they didn't hold back when they finally attacked her.

Jake was relentlessly attacking the Visser, despite the fact that he was wounded terribly. Marco was less one arm and was about to lose a second last I saw. He seemed unconsciencous. Tobias was helping Ax in a far off corner and they were doing pretty well to fight off the mass of controllers.

George was by me. He was trying to fight them off of us, but it wasn't working out well. I tried to get up and help him, but it was no use. My body wasn't responding for some reason. The last I could remember before blacking out was George getting knocked out and me getting carried away by a bunch of controllers.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I came to, I saw that I was in a cave of some sort. When I got up I nearly messed myself. I was in the yeerk pool. Next to me was George, Rachel, Cassie, and Marco. They were still out cold. We were in a wierd kind of cube. It looked familiar. Oh yeah, Ramonite. Since It was enclosed except for the top, I figured that it was safe to morph back. I remorphed to andalite and took out the dracon from before. The stupid yeerks had enough nerve to forget to take it away. I blew off the chains that held me and did so with the others as well. Then I aimed for the sealed door.

I blew a hole right through the box prison, and rushed into the yeerk pool. Now, I don't know if you know it yet, but if an andalite makes his way into a yeerk pool, feeding place of their swarn enemies, the yeerks, things won't turn out very well.

"Andalite!" shouted a Controller that just recieved it's yeerk.

I shot at them and blew off their head. The lifeless corpse dropped into the pool and the sludgey water turned red. I started to blow away Controllers left and right, pausing at times to tear off limbs and other assorted body parts with my andalite tail. It was a slaughter. The yeerks pulled back and let in the blue-band Hork-Bajir. They were getting desperate. I turned to the holding cages and started blowing away the locks. After freeing several dozen prisoners I turned to the pool. The yeerks were gathered here by the thousands. I ignored the approuching Blue bands and smiled evilly. I set the Dracon to Annihilate and took aim at the largest concentration of yeerks.

I fired at the lounging slugs. Most vaporized instantly. Others boiled alive and floated up to the surface of the placid slime. The pool soon filled with the floating bodies of the dead yeerks. The blue bands saw this and became infuriated. They drew their weapons but I was quicker. I tore right through them, spraying blood and discarded flesh all over the place. I turned to Visser 3.

I gazed across the pool towards my target. He seemed fairly oblivious to my watching him, but that didn't matter. All that mattered now was my vengence for the things he'd done in the past. all the horror that creature caused me was about to be paid back.

((Game over Visser 3)) I said as I took aim and pulled the trigger.

And then the world stopped.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, thanks for reading, and please, for the love of god REVIEW!

Ciao.


	17. Close Calls

Disclaimer: I don't own Animorphs. Got that? Good. 

Authors Note: Wow! Forty reviews so far! Thanks so much to fans old and new for this achievement. You guys rock!

Reviews:

traycon3- hmm...please tell me what you found confusing so that I may be able to clear that up for you. Thanks again!

lilmaniac- good guess! He's gonna play a big role in this chapter too: P

krazi little aus- thanks! In this chapter you'll find out: D

Quillian- Thank you for reviewing! I'm glad lot's of people are reading this. I feel so special!

Alright onto the next chapter, Chapter Seventeen!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ellimist." I breathed silently. I looked around the frozen pool. Jake and the others told me about the Ellimist. About his little game with reality. "I was wondering when we would meet."

_"Greetings. I am the Ellimist."_

"I know. What do you want? I need to kill that slug. Why did you stop time the moment I was about to pull the trigger?"

_"Simple," _the Ellimist began. He was in the apearance of a short blue lepricaun. he was really old with long silvery hair and a staff. _"I am here to prevent a horrible misfortune."_

"And what would that be?" I have to admit that I was feeling more annoyed then awed.

_"Look to your far right. While you were busy seeking revenge, several controllers took your friends. In about a minute their heads will be pludged beneath the surface of the yeerk pool and several seconds after that they will be infested. The shot you take at Visser 3 will not kill him, and in the time that you take to truly kill him your friends will have already become controllers. Jake, Ax, and Tobias will burst in through the far door soonafter to rescue them all. They will trick them into following them towards the pool and then they too will become infested. You as well."_

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. The others would be captured because of me? How could I have been so stupid as to leave them out in the open like that! But there was one flaw in the Ellimists explanation.

"But they're in morph!" I retorted.

_"I'm afraid not. You see they demorphed within the Ramonite box and tried to escape, but unfortately ran into a group of controllers. They were found out and captured. After infestation the yeerks tricked Jake to demorph. Tobias and Ax were andalites already. Do you see now?"_

"This- this isn't possible! How can you be telling me this? What abut your rules!" I exclaimed.

_"Rules were meant to be broken..." _Said the Ellimist as he faded away into nothingness. The world started up again and I looked around dumbfounded until I heard a familiar voice.

"Andalites! Thought you could escape in human morph did you?" Said Visser 3 "I'm afraid not." He said as he commanded a second yeerk to dunk Rachels head in the pool. I made a silent prayer and blew off the controlers arm. Rachel quickly raised her head from the pool, pulling a yeerk out of her ear and stepping on it.

I ran over and blew away the other Controllers holding everyone else. The Visser seemed infuriated at us and sent at us several Controllers. I made quick work of them and fired on the Visser.I hit him hard. I took pleasure as he was forced to retreat, a deadly look smeared on his face. I decided then to back away.

They followed me to the side where I demorphed and then remorphed to Jaguar with them.

((I saw the Ellimist guys.)) I explained.

((Who?)) George.

((You did? What was the occasion?)) Marco.

((I'll explain later. We need to meet up with Jake and theothers.)) Right on cue, Jake, Ax, and Tobias burst in through the far doors.

((How did you- oh right, the Ellimist)) Said Cassie. After catching up with Jake we had a brief meeting of the minds and then split up. We would all get out of the pool complex simultaneously, causing as much destruction as possible, then meet up at the barn for a short meeting before going home.

((See you at the barn guys.)) I said as I took off. I gored a few weak controllers on my way until I found my exit. It was a narrow doorway that I prayed would lead to the surface.

I was in luck. It was actually a staircase that led into the mall. The mall had closed a few hours ago so all the lights were off. I barreled down through the pitch black mall, and hoped that there was a way out of here.

Soon I found the front glass doors. Success! But wait. A figure stood between me and my freedom. They pulled out a Dracon beam. "Goodbye, Andalite." said the figure. Then I knew.

_Meghan._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, thanks for reading, don't forget to review!

Ciao.


	18. The Line Between Good and Evil

Disclaimer: Go ahead and sue me! You won't win.

Authors Note: This chapter is dedicated to lilmaniac for being the longest consistant reviewer. You rock! Also, sorry for the haitus but I am really lazy and I have had some mild writers block. If there is ANY ideas AT ALL then either tell me in a review or email me at okay? Thanks!

Reviews:

lilmaniac- tricky? brilliant? since when?

bb47- glad to have you reviewing again! was the update fast enough? the world may never know.

krazi little aus- umm...your welcome.

Quillian- thanks. I live to please, and make cool action stuff! wOOt!

Traycon3- I was waiting for your review. I'm glad that that is taken care of. (phew!) Enjoy the chapter.

Now, let's proceed to the newest installment, Chapter 18!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I stared her down. She was beautiful, but on the inside so tormented. I was lost in her presense.

And she shot me down.

Time slowed down as I hit the floor. A grim smile spread across her face. She started to laugh. It was high and cruel, not like Meghan at all. The world around me grew dark. I was beyond pain. The gaping hole in my chest told me I was dying. I knew it too. Then I heard it.

((Oh my god!)) George. He must have followed me after all. I cocked my head in his direction. He looked from me to Meghan. He said it in private thought speak, so she hadn't noticed him. Then Meghan started to speak again.

"You know, Andalite, my host has been fighting to take control ever since I first infested her. Thanks to you she might finally have broken. Thank you." Now I was mad. I demorphed while George came out of the shadows and lunged at her. When I was finished I took her Dracon that she had discarded and aimed it at her point-blank. George backed away.

"But- this doesn't make any sense!" Said the Yeerk. It paused for a moment, searching through it's host's memories to try to find an explanation.

I grinned. "Don't worry Meghan, that slug will be out of you in no time. Hang on." I assured her. "George, mind making us an exit?"

((No problem)) He said as he slammed into the front glass and making a large hole in the pane. He demorphed and we made our exit, Meghan at hand.

"You know, yeerk," I said as we made our way to the forest I had began to know so well," normally I would try and reason with you to get out of there peacefully, but I want to make an example of you and kill you slowly."

"What did I ever do to you?" It asked. George gave her a look.

"C'mon! Look through Meghan's memories and you'll see why." He explained. She paused, and then a look of realization spread across her face. She remained silent for the rest of the trip. Soon we made it to Cassies barn for the post-mission meeting. The others were all there, now wide eyed at our companion.

"Michael! What did I tell you about freeing Controllers left and right! There are major consequences!" Jake ranted.

"Jake, for once you're wrong. I took a passage leading into the mall and on my way to the exit, this yeerk attacked me. I can't just kill her!"

"Why not, you didn't seem to care about killing all those yeerks in the pool and all those controllers as well." Said Meghan. I had to admit, she _was _right. Had I really become that radical to selfishly take human life? Had I become the very thing which I hate? No! She was wrong! She had to be!

"I think I know why you spared my host." she began. "You have a crush on her! You disgusting human! This is why you fools will lose. Although, in Michael's case the line is blurred, you all have too much compassion for others. Pitiful." she spat.

We tied her up, much to the yeerks discomfort. Rachel insisted on knocking her out. Naturally, I stopped her. I mean, George was one thing, but Meghan? I have ethics after all, even though they showed less and less each day.

We took her home with us, and on the way I thought, _George _and_ Meghan now. At least we'll have some company at the scoop. I wonder if she's any good at playing video games?_ After that I just kept my thoughts pretty abstract, but I couldn't ignore a nagging feeling in my heart. I knew what it meant, but I didn't dare speak of it, let alone think about it. I just tried to ignore it.

We got home in a few minutes. I felt emotionally and physically drained, so I left George and Ax to worry about Meghan while I dropped onto my newly acquired bed. It was actually much nicer than my old bed, so I couldn't complain. I fell asleep easily.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up to screaming in the main part of the scoop. I jerking awake and sat up. I grabbed the dracon from inside my night table and burst into the main 'living' room. What I saw was Ax backed into a corner, tail-blade twitching, and george trying to secure Meghan, who was screaming and writhing in pain. George had a black eye.

"Back away George. I think the yeerk is dying. Ax, can you tell?"

((Yes, I do believe that the fugue is taking place. Might I ask what you wish to do with her? Prince Jake said that she's your responsibility.)) That's Jake for you. I wrote myself a mental note to scream at him later, right now we had to do something. I walked behind meghan and set the dracon to stun. As much as hated to hurt her, I knew I had to.

"Nighty-night." I said as I shot her in the back. She fell in a heap on the floor. "George wasn't like that. What happened?"

"I dunno. About ten minutes ago she started to go ballistic. Literally. I know what the end is like, but I don't remember Visser 21 going into a siezure."

"Ax, do you have a possible explanation?" I asked politely.

((As far as Andalites know, all yeerks experience the fugue differently. Some more extreme than others.)) he explained in his usual tone.

Suddenly Meghan regained conciousness and started to writhe, then a final jerk and the yeerk was expelled from her ear.

She passed out for several minutes, myself at her side. When she finally opened her eyes (on her own accord) she saw me and a few moments past before anyone did anything, but then she sat up and wrapped her arms around me, myself doing the same. We took a second to get lost in each others presence, until I broke the hug and kissed her lightly on the lips.

I guess the first kiss always makes time slow down, maybe not. All I know is that for the breif moment in each others arms, to me, was all that mattered, and all that would ever matter.

I felt whole again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that was fun. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, so don't forget this time guys (and girls). Another special thank to lilmaniac, and to everyone else out there.

Ciao.


	19. Explosions

Disclaimer: (shoots disclaimer) How's THAT for a disclaimer! HUH!

Authors Note: Hurray! Today, one month ago, I started this fic in hopes of becoming a great author. Today I have 51 reviews! I think I answered my own question!

Reviews:

Lilmaniac- Mr. Dudster? Is that a threat? Terrorist! (just kidding) Also, I'm thinking about making a fic similar to The Unseen and was wondering if you'd mind. Do you?

Krazi little aus- ….lol….action…..lol……thanks for the review!

Quillian- Thanks! Glad you're still reading!

Bb47- really? I can't wait to read it!

Traycon3- thanks much. By the way I decided to dedicate this chapter to you. Yay!

Alright, time to get this party started! Onto Chapter 19!

After our five minutes of 'passion', Meghan and I decided to go to Cassie's to fill everyone in. After about ten minutes of waiting, everyone gathered to fill in Meghan. She seemed to be recuperating pretty well.

"So you are the Andalite bandits?" she said. "I can't believe it! Thank you Michael, for getting that- that parasite out of me." She said and then kissed me again. I wondered if it was always that easy. We started up again, so to speak, leaving the room in a state of varied expressions.

Jake and Cassie were in awe. Rachel seemed smug, Marco was watching us intently. Maybe he was looking for pointers. Ax was very….curious. George was envious, and even Tobias was a little bit shocked.

I sat up abruptly. "Er….sorry about that. We got lost in the moment. Anyway, should we give her the morphing power?"

A show of hands indicated that Meghan would, in fact, become an Animorph.

"Well, where do I go now that I'm free? I can't go home, because even though my parents aren't controllers they probably are now, and the yeerks are looking for me already."

"I guess you're going to have to stay with Michael, George, and Ax. For now at least." Said Jake.

((But where will she sleep?)) said Tobias, ((I doubt that we'll be able to find another bed, and there aren't any sofas in the scoop.))

I thought about what he said and then an idea popped into my head.

"Then she'll have to share a bed with one of us." I said. Everyone stared. That is, except for Meghan.

"I'll share with you then." She responded. It wasn't as if this was a bad thing, but I've never shared a bed with anyone, let alone a _girl_. I blushed furiously, and began to sweat a little on my forehead.

"Are you okay?" she asked me.

"Uh- sure, yeah, I'm fine. So when are we gonna do this thing?" I asked Jake.

"Right now is fine I guess. Meghan, you _do_ want to be an Animorph right?"

"Duh."

"Okay then, Cassie, get the cube. It's morphing time." Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Jake, leave the stupidity to Marco"

"Hey!"

I'm sure they would have had an argument, except that Cassie had come back from wherever she hid the cube last.

"Okay, touch the cube. You might feel a tingle." I instructed. She reached over and placed her hand on the surface. She shuddered a little, but other than that she seemed fine.

"Now we need to get some morphs. Me and George will take you to the Gardens to get some."

"Why me?"

"Because." I said. He didn't have any time to say otherwise because we had already left.

"Hey, wait up!" He yelled as he ran up to us. We started walking until we heard an explosion off in the distance.

"Come on, let's check it out." I said, and we ran off in the direction that we heard it in.

Okay, thanks for reading. Review please.

Ciao.


	20. Birds and Bobcats

Disclaimer: I own nothing. And soon neither will K.A.! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Authors Note: Due to request, I will give a brief description of the characters. Also, this chapter is dedicated to krazi little aus for being a committed reviewer. I'd be dedicating to more people if you'd all just review Dammit! Okay, i'm calm now.

-----------------

Michael

age 14

description:

Tall, with brown hair and hazel eyes. Has a slightly tan complexion. He is best friends with George, who has known him for three years. He also has a large crush on Meghan.

George

age 14

decription:

Medium height, with brown hair and brown eyes. Has a tan complexion, due to his greek heritage. Is best friends with Michael, and has a slight crush on Meghan, even though he doesn't let it on.

Meghan

age 14

description:

Taller than George, but only slightly shorter than Michael. Has curly, dirty blonde hair with green eyes. Has a tan complexion, due to her latin heritage. She is indifferent to George, but has strong affection towards Michael, partly due to him freeing her from yeerk control.

------------------

Reviews:

lilmaniac- well, I'm glad you are still enjoying this as much as i enjoy writing it. I hope to hear from you again.

Quillian- I can't wait to read it! It's the least I could do to repay you for being such a valued reviewer. thanks again.

lilyofthevalley- thank you for your insightful review. As you can plainly see, I've taken up on your request and decided to write character descriptions. I think that I will also be making chapters in other characters points of view. I'm glad to have a reviewer that gives me the bare facts. Thanks! Also, you really think fourteen is too young to start writing?

traycon3- your welcome. I'm trying to make it have a couple of plot twists along the way. Enjoy!

krazi little aus- glad you...uh...liked it so much. You're acting a lot like lilmaniac lately. By the way this chapter is dedicated to you.

Okay, onto the highly original, Chapter 20!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We picked up the pace until we reached a clearing. For once, trouble didn't arrise, as it turned out we had entered a carnival sort of thing. The explosion was from a man being shot out of a cannon. We stood in awe, until I saw a sign saying Admission: Free.

"Guys! It's for free! C'mon lets live a little. The Gardens can wait." I said happily. I mean how many chances do you get to go to a free carnival? It seemed safe enough.

"Okay," started Meghan, "but not for too long. I can't wait to get some morphs." With that said we spent a little over half an hour goofing around at the fairgrounds. We even managed to knick a few hot dogs when the guy wasn't looking. Everything was going smoothly, until we passed a fortune telling booth. Suddenly a voice came out and beckoned us over.

We approuched the tent-like booth, where a gypsy type lady was sitting in front of a table. On the table was a crystal ball. "You, tall boy, sit down. I am sensing a deep power within you. Stick out your palm." the odd woman said.

"Umm no thank you. We're broke." I said.

"For those _truly_ special, I charge nothing. If you please, your hand." she asked politely. I reluctantlyheld out my palm. She gazed at it for a few moments. George was giving her a blatantly sceptical look. She looked back me with a serious look on her face.

"Your future is one of mixed blessings. For what I can see, great power is within you, yet with that power, there is doubt. There will be a time when you will be given a choice. If you choose correctly, many lives will be saved, but if chosen wrong, everyone around you will suffer. Choose wisely, tall one. I bid you farewell." And with that we were ushered out of her shop.

"What a load of bull." said George.

"I don't know really." I said. "Meghan, what do you think?"

"Hell if I know. I can't say I'm not sceptical though." she replied.

"C'monn let's go to the gardens and get you r morphs. I think i've had enough of the carnival for one day." I told them. We left quickly, going back to the trail and heading towards the Gardens once again.

When the trail opened up again, we had made it to the suburbs. It didn't take us too long to make it towards the Gardens entrance. Nowadays we had to be careful. All three of us were wanted by the yeerks now. It was a big risk we were taking to come here in the daytime, but sacrifices had to be made. We made our way to the bird sacntuary. This part would be easy. We walked into the open dome-like section of the sanctuary and kept walking until we came across the individual bird cages. She stopped at a cage marked Harris Hawk.

"How about this one?" asked Meghan, pointing to a brooding hawk.

"Sure. Hold on a second." I said as I put on a pair of heavily padded gloves and took out my trusted bobby pin. After working quietly and discreetly I opened the lock. "george, do me a favor and make sure no one is coming, if they do, distract them. Meghan, I'm going to reach in and grab the hawk. Once I do you have to touch it somewhere. Once you do, it will get calm enough to let me put on back and shut the cage. Supposing, of course, that George doesn't let anybody see us." I explained. george didn't have much of a job to do, seeing as most people were at work at this time.

Quietly I opened the door, reached inside, and grabbed the sleeping bird. It instantly jerked awake and started to peck at my gloved hand, courtesy of Cassie. Soon the hawk abandoned it's pecking endevor and frantically tried to get out of my grasp, but to no avail, mainly because I kept a firm grip, careful not to hurt it. I held the bird tightly and beckoned Meghan over to touch it. She put her hand on top of the hawks head until it went limp.

Quickly I put back the Harris Hawk and shut the cage, careful to remove the bobby pin. I took off the bird handlers glove and stuffed it into my jeans pocket. We made our way out of the building and out into the Gardens once more. We stopped suddenly.

"Meghan, next should be your battle morph. What'll it be?" I asked with some impatience in my voice. It was getting late in the day, and while we were inside, The Gardens got crowded. We were bound to get spotted sometime.

"I think I'll go with a bobcat." she told me, smiling. With that said we located the bobcat exibit, an open mountain-like tank. We left the Gardens and headed off to the back allyway. We had planned to morph bird and swoop in. Since it was an open exibit it wouldn't be so conspiucuous. Meghan would then land on the bobcat and acquire it. After that we would fly off back home. We would get the other morphs tomorrow. We stopped in the alley and before we morphed, I strongly warned Meghan about the bird instincts before morphing myself. Soon after, she morphed, except that when she morphed she did it amazingly fast.

((An estreen!))

((A what?)) asked Meghan after she was done morphing. She seemed to have enough control over the Hawk body to act normally.

((An estreen, or someone who has a talent for morphing. Ax told me that Cassie was one of them.)) I explained to the both of them.

((Cool!)) she said excitedly. ((I can't wait to show the others! Let's go.))

We soared over The Gardens and landed in the bobcat exhibit one at a time, and in seperate intervals. Meghan swooped over the unsuspecting bobcat and landed on it's back. The bobcat ran around furioiusly trying to shake her off until it fell into a dreamlike state, after which we all flew off into the direction of the scoop.

((That was fun! What a rush!)) she said happily in my head.

((Uh oh. looks like we have another Rachel on our hands.)) I said jockingly to them.

We soared over the forest with our new ally. My friend. Who happens to be a girl. Who also happens to sleep in the same bed as me.

Coincidence maybe?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, thanks for reading! Review or else! You know who you are! Thanks again.

Ciao.


	21. We Need to Talk

Disclaimer: Oh come off it!

Authors Note: I've been having a bit of a break on this thing, writing 'The Horror' and all, but assure you all that I will update at least twice a week for a few weeks. Also some mild, uh, romance in this chapter. I'm not even sure if I'll have to bump the rating on this thing.

Reviews:

lilmaniac- oh, ---- I forgot about that rule. My bad! Thanks for your review.

krazi little aus- I'm sorry to say that I kept you waiting a while for an update on this. Having more than one story at a time can do this to a person I guess! Thanks for your generous review!

traycon3- yep, I've been facing some trouble with that, but I think I can keep it mild enough for it to stay PG-13. Thanks again!

quillian- thank you for the e-mail! I'm glad your liking it.

Now onto the chapter which shall simply be known as, Chapter 21!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We soared high above the clouds. Just the two of us. I 'kindly' asked George to give us some space, so he was a few meters below us conversing with Ax. I didn't now for sure why I always tried to contradict Jake, but I simply believed that his style of leadership was too indirect. He didn't see the whole picture and that was probably his only fault. Because George and I were friends since the 6th grade, he tended to listen more to me than Jake.

Meghan, on the other hand, seemed more discreet about her thoughts on Jake. I wasn't even sure why we were so close all of a sudden. It wasn't as if we were that friendly with each other before all of this. I could understand that she was grateful that I freed her from yeerk control, but that overall that didn't account for her lovey-dovey attitude towards me. I don't think I'll ever understand girls.

Soon enough, the sun set and a beautiful horizon met my powerful bird eyes. I'll tell you one thing, you have never _truly_ seen the beauty of a sunset if you've never seen one a few thousand feet above the earth. We decided now would be a good time to descend, and after a slight wing adjustment, we sunk below the clouds and landed in our forest clearing. Morphing was very hard on your muscles, so I honestly couldn't wait to get to bed. Then an ominous thought reached my mind. It wasn't _my_ bed anymore. It was _ours._

I had a feeling that this would get very acward in a second. We walked into the scoop. Ax was busy on his new iMac and George was flipping through channels on the T.V. I had enough action for one day so I headed to our room. After taking my t-shirt off I fell into bed. It was king size, so I made myself comfortable and closed my eyes. I was about to fall asleep when I heard the door opening. Meghan walked into the room and went to the dresser. At this point I looked away, since seeing _that_ wouldn't exactly help my nerves. She crawled in next to me and wrapped herself in the sheets.

We were very close to each other. I could only imagine what she was thinking, and I was trying to _not_ think what I was thinking. I shifted so I could look at the cieling. At least I could _pretend_ that I wasn't in bed with one of the hottest girls on the planet. She moved a little, and then stared up at the cieling too.

"Hey, Michael?" she began.

"What?" I asked.

"I know a lot has happened between us in the past couple of days and- well I just want to know if this is okay with you." She explained. _What the hell does that mean? How I feel about it?_

"Umm, I don't quite get where you're coming from." I said benignly.

"I mean, me and you. _Us._" she told me.

"Oh. _That._ Don't you think you're rushing it a bit? I mean, this is going faster than I expected."

"Maybe. But you _are _okay with us sleeping with each other?"

"Yeah, I don't mind. Better with me than George." I said. She laughed.

"Okay. Good Night. I'll see you in the morning." She kissed me on the cheek and rolled to her side. I got comfortable and dozed off.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up from the birds chirping outside our window. The sun was shining through it, casting a warm glow throughout our room. When I saw that Meghan had rolled over in the middle of the night, her arm lying loosely on my chest I nearly flipped. I knew that this was, in fact, my dream come true. So why couldn't I enjoy it? I decided to just get up and make some breakfast. After sliding off the bed I walked out of the room and into the main part of the scoop. I went into the small kitchen we built and made my way to the pantry. I took out a box of cerial and took some milk out of the mini fridge. It was amazing how easy it was to find things once you were able to change into animals. This place seemed nicer than my old house.

After eating my cerial, I turned on the news. I was checking it a lot lately, seeing if anything was mentioned about us or the yeerks. After coming up with nothing I walked outside into the wilderness. The brisk morning aroma of the forest engulfed my senses. I took a short walk to my project. The others still didn't know anything about it, which was fineby me because I was certain Jake wouldn't aprove of it. With Meghan a non-controller now it seemed that it was becoming more and more crucial to finish.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hours later I was back in the scoop, arguing with George over who was the best at playing video games. I won, of course, after kicking his ass a couple times in Need fo Speed Underground 2, which we were able to smuggle from my old room a few nights ago. I wasn't very sure about this whole thing. I knew that in order to defeat the yeerks, we would have to take the war public, but after careful deduction, I decided that for now following Jakes orders was going well, so I needn't have to fret over it for now.

Suddenly, I heard Tobias' thought speak voice in my head.

((Guys, it's important, Jake has called a meeting. He says it's urgent.))

((We will be there shortly Tobias.)) Said Ax.

Just another normal day in the life of an Animorph.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, thanks much for reading everybody! Review or you'll regret it.

Ciao.


	22. And Then All Was Black

Disclaimer: Today is opposite day! I own the Animorphs! WHOOPEE! Uh oh, now Rachel is a guy. Eww.

Authors Note: Sorry about not updating fora while. I recently got completely addicted to Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 2. That game is awsome!

Reviews:

bb47- me be so glad you be reviewin' again! Me 'tis so happy!

traycon3- actually, after rereading that chapter, I saw that you spelled it the same way in your review. thanks!

krazi little aus- umm...thanks. again. for reviewing. yay.

lilyofthevalley- well, i'm glad that you're enjoying it so far. I love it when people _really_ get into reviewing my story, and I hope you continue to read and review!

quillian- thanks dude!

lilmaniac- terbuggery? wtf?

Okay then, by the power invested in me by the state of new jersey, I pronounce you Chapter 22.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We landed at Cassie's barn and demorphed. I led the way. Behind me, Ax, Meghan, and George followed. It looked sort of like when Darth Vader was marching through the Death Star. And let me tell you, it felt pretty cool.

"So Jake, who do I have to kill tonight?" I began.

"For the last time. We. Need. To. Be. Serious! We can't just kill innocent lives simply because they are under control! It is unethical." He ranted.

"Fine. Let me refrase that. What's the mission?"

"The Visser is going to another important Sharing meeting again tonight. In short, we need to put a damper on his little banquet. We leave in half an hour."

While the others left to tell their parents some lie to get them to go on the mission, George, Tobias, Meghan, Ax ,and I sat back and talked. Just talked. It seemed that quiet moments like this were becoming alien to me. I wouldn't call this unfortunate, but sometimes I would have just preferred not knowing about any of this. I guess the hero's path isn't as glamorous as I once thought.

So far, I remained silent, lost in thought and trying to ready myself for the impending attack. I think I was taking it too seriously, but now I guess that I was no longer the Michael everyone knew and loved. I was a product of war. I tasted battle, I killed. And i liked it. I liked it a lot and that was what scared me. How could I have fallen so far?

Soon the others gathered and one by one we took off into the sky towards the battle to come. I was ready.

We all landed in a cluster of trees outside of the building, I watched as several limos drove up to the entrance. Several Controllers, along with 'Mr. Visser'. It looked something to the effect of opening night of a big movie. I could feel my persona changing. I was ready for battle, ready to save the planet. If I should die, I would try to take as many as I could with me. That's how hard I was.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We exploded through the wall. We were a stampede! Everyone that tried to get in our way was either knocked down, thrown back, or torn apart. The remaining security led the bystanders out of the building, leaving us in the middle of a massive building wrought with overturned tables, smashed walls, gore, unconcous guards, and even a fire here and there from the dracon fire.

The only problem? The Visser escaped into the sublevels. I demorphed with the others. I stayed in my human form. The yeerlks already knew who I was. They ruined me. If they saw me fighting with the Animorphs it would do no harm to the others. I pulled out a large SMG-Style dracon deam followed Jake and the others down into the yeerk building.

It was quite vacant. Here and there we would get some light resistance, but not so much that we couldn't handle them. I looked out of a window after dispatching a scrawwny human controller and saw none other than Visser 3 stepping into a limo, with what looked like a bomb detonator in his hand. He drove off.

"OH SHIT! IT'S A TRAP! THERE'S A FUCKING BOMB IN THE BUILDING!"

((Quick, the window!)) Shouted jake.

((It's too small!)) screamed Cassie.

"Move!" I yelled to the others. We ran into a side door a went into none other than a mini pool room. A jacuzzi sized tank holding a few yeerks was in the middle of the room. A large window was next to it.

I ushered out the ladies first. Then the guys went. I was the last one to leave, except that when I was halfway out the window the bomb went of and I was flung back and plunged into the yeerk pool.

"NNNNOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed until my entire body fell beneath the mucky ooze. I felt something touch my ear. I thrashed wildly trying to get it away, but it was no use. I felt a blinding pain, like someone was hammering a nail into my skull. Soon the pain stopped.

Then all was black.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whatwill happen next? Only time will tell! Read and REVIEW or I shall DESTROY YOU! MUAHAHAHAHA!

Ciao.


	23. I, Controller

Disclaimer: I don't own Animorphs blah blah blah. You got that!

Authors Note: Well, I have to say that although a few of you came close, no one really knows what is gonna happen next, which is fine by me, cause I don't need anybody spoiling it for everyone else. Okay, onto reviews!

Reviews:

quillian- well, first off i'm glad that your not mad that I took forever to update, and second off, you may be pleasantly suprised at where the story will go from here. Or at least I hope so. Thanks for your review!

lilmaniac- no, I don't fight. It's against the code of the samurai. Did I say that out loud? Thanks for reviewing.

krazi little aus- as you can see, I did what you asked and updated both stories. And no, Michael is not going to die. I guess you'll just have to see. Thank you lots for reviewing.

bb47- well, this chapter will probably answer some of your questions. I'm glad to here that you're still enjoying it, and yes, I'm awsome at suspense. MUAHAHAHA! Thanks for reviewing.

Okay then, time for Chapter 23! You know you love it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My mind stirred. Slowly, I opened my eyes and sat up. I looked around to see that I was lying on my bed. It was the middle of the night, and the full moon out side cast a dull glow through the window behind me. My body ached and my head felt like it was run over.

_How did I get here? _I thought to myself. It was at this time that I noticed an odd presence. I looked around the room and after seeing nothing, laid back down again.

((I brought you here. You were banged up pretty bad, but of course after morphing you seemed well enough.))

"Who's there? I'm warning you!" I shouted at no one in particular. Just after I said that my mouth seemed to not respond. Then my left arm started to move by itself!

_What's happening? _I thought frantically.

((Your looking in the wrong place.)) said the voice. My arm tapped me on the head. Soon, I couldn't control my eyes, or the rest of my body for that matter. Then I knew.

((I'm...))

((A controller. Don't worry, I'm not going to reveal your friends' identities. My name is Kinrath 835, and I am a member of the yeerk peace movement. Maybe I should explain. After the explosion you fell into the pool. Knowing that if I didn't infest you, I was going to die, I crawled into your head and got us out of the wreckage before the police arrived. So far your friends don't know that I am here.))

I remained silent.

((While your mind rested, I took the liberty of looking through your memory. I know that you have a powerful grudge against us yeerks, but I assure you that I won't hurt you. I am sorry for your loss.))

((Get out.))

((I'm sorry, but for now you are just going to have to live with me. I'm sure that in time, we can become friends.))

((Get out, or I'll make you get out.))

((Michael, I hardly think that you are in the position to give me orders. I don't want to have to discipline you. Please, lets try and get along.))

((I SAID GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HEAD!)) I struggled for control with all my might. I could sense that the yeerk didn't put up a fight when I regained control. I went to my bedside table and pulled out a dracon beam.

"I swear i'll kill us both! Get out or I'll blow my head clean off!" I said in the lowest whisper I could manage.

((Calm down Michael! I know that this is the last thing in the world you want to do, but if you can just trust me, maybe we can make an agreement.)) He took control of my arm again and put the dracon back. Then he walked my body to the kitchen and pulled out a glass and filled it with water.

((What are you doing yeerk?)) I asked him.

((Proving to you that I mean you no harm. I am going leave your head and go into this glass of water. I can survive in it for a little while. I trust you Michael, and hopefully, you trust me.))

The yeerk lowered my head to the glass and detatched himself from my brain. He slid out of my ear and plopped into the glass. I blinked to make sure I could control myself again and picked up the glass. I looked at the yeerk floating in it and thought to myself how that thing was _living_ in my _head_ moments before.

Now I had an even bigger problem. What was I going to do with the damn thing now? Had I been wrong about the yeerks? This yeerk looked through my memories and saw what I did to all those yeerks. I _enjoyed _it, too. But here I was, faced with a decision I couldn't possibly resolve.

I pulled up a chair and sat down, taking a good hard look at the yeerk floating harmlessly in the glass. Then guilt took me over. I was wrong about them. I mean, sure, there are lot's of bad yeerks out there, but here, right in front of me, was proof that I had made a mistake. I picked up the glass, knowing what I had to do.

I held my ear just below the surface of the water. I could see Kinrath swim up to my ear and then I felt the unpleasantness of infestation as he crawled into my ear and settled into my head.

((I'm glad you made the right choice.))

((How did you know that I wouldn't just step on you?))

((I didn't. But knowing you, trusted your judgement.))

((Well, before we get all lovey-dovey, we need to make one thing clear.))

((Okay.))

((My body, my rules. Got that?))

((Whatever you say.))

I walked us into the bed and crawled in next to Meghan's sleeping form. I pulled the sheets over my head.

((Good night Michael.))

((Good night...Kinrath.))

Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad after all.

Maybe.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, thanks for reading, and review! Please, or else I won't continue.

Ciao.


	24. Shampoo and TimeShares

Disclaimer: I don't own Animorphs aiight? Fagetaboutit!

Author's Note: I'm starting to take new suggestions for the stories description. Personally I don't think that it really describes where the story is going at this point. I would, in addition, like to announce that I will update for every five reviews. Also, a special shout out to lilyofthevalley, since this chapter is dedicated to you. Congradulations!

Reviews:

Destany Mitchell- It's okay, but I _do _appreciate it when you review. Thanks for the compliments too! I got a real kick out a lot of the things you said. Thank you for the review!

Quillian- Really? Hmm...maybe it's a coincidence? I doubt it, but hell, you never know. Anyway, thanks for the review! I hope to here from you again!

Lilmaniac- Nasty evil Taxxons? Hey, not all Taxxons are evil you know. TAXXONS UNITE! Thank you for reviewing and such.

krazi little aus- I am? Well that's good news! You _were_ one of my favorite authors, up until the point that you stopped writing. Anyway, you seem to be enjoying it, so all I can say now is for you to enjoy! Thanks for the review!

lilyofthevalley- yeah, thanks. Initially, I didn't plan on taking it in this direction, but now that I have, I can see that it was the right choice. About Meghan and George, I guarantee you that I will focus more on them in the future, but right now it's about Michael and Kinrath. I'd tell you more, but I don't want to spoil it for you. Enjoy the chapter, and thank you for reviewing!

bb47- yeah, I know, neither have I. Actually, I haven't read all of them, so I doubt that I am a reliable source! Oh well! On with whatever I was doing! Thanks agian for reviewing, by the way!

Myitt- Really? You know you're the first person to say that! I am very glad you decided to review, and if you're reading this you've decided to read it again! Whoopee! Not really. Thanks for the review.

Okay, I am certain all my fans out there will enjoy this one, Chapter 24!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Slowly I regained concousness. My mind stirred until I was fully awake and alert.

((Good morning.)) chimed a voice in my head. ((I took the liberty of going through a few more memories while you were asleep to get to know you better. So, should we tell the others yet?))

((Oh. It's you.)) I said in a clearly annoyed voice. ((I forgot my head is a time-share.))

((It's good to see you too.)) Kinrath began. He got up from bed and dressed me in my favorite pair of jeans and a loose fitting t-shirt. We walked into the main area where Ax was watching 'These Messages' again.

I took control to adress the others.

"Guys? We need to talk." I said in my best Jake impression.

"About what? How Ax has an obsession with shampoo comercials?" said George.

((But I need it so my fur won't suffer from what you humans call 'dandruff'.)) The yeerk laughed in my head.

"No. It's something really, _really_ important. We need to have a meeting. Now."

"Could you at least tell me? I mean, out of everyone here I thought you could at least trust me enough to tell me something important." said Meghan. My stomach did a summersault. I was frozen. I had no idea what to do next. Kinrath suddenly took control.

"I'm sorry, but I can't give you any special treatment. You'll have to wait just like everyone else. That means you George."

"Oh _whatever_!" he said.

We stepped outside and morphed. Meghan finished first and took off. Ax and I finished after her, and soon George finished morphing as well and covered the rear. We remained pretty much spead out so that no one would have thought we were in a group. We neared the barn and descended down to Earth. I could feel the yeerk looking through so pretty personal information just when I landed.

((Get out of there! Remember, yeerk, I'm not afraid to go ahead and starve you out of my head okay? That was information I intend to keep private, thank you very much.))

((Michael, when you are a controller, there's no such thing as personal. I probably know more about you than anyone else. Unlike other yeerks, I actually think we can get along. I don't think that's possible, though, if you don't accept that you are a controller, and nothing in the world can change that. By the way, while we were arguing, I took the liberty of demorphing you and walking us into the barn. Rachel just made a snide remark about your jeans, by the way. Would you like to take it from here?))

((Gladly.))

I gained control. I think I might have rushed it because I had a terrible headache now. I placed a hand on the top of my head. I turned to Rachel.

"Whatever you said, up yours." I said. She gave me the finger and turned back to Tobias, who was no doubt talking to her about something. Jake piped up.

"Michael, what's this about?" he began.

"Well...um...I...er...I'm a...controller."

The entire room remained silent. Jake and Marco stared at my head. Rachel cracked her knuckles.

"You know Marco, that kinda creeps me out." I said. Out of nowhere, Ax's tailblade was at my throat. I put my hands up. "What?"

Jake stepped up to me and looked me into the eye. I stared right back at him. Kinrath was humming some song in my head. I couldn't believe this! That little bastard was enjoying this! The others advanced on me and Rachel grabbed me from behind.

"Hold on! The yeerk is peaceful! He's in the peace movement! Don't you think I would've already gone to the Visser by now?"

"How do we know you haven't already?" said Meghan. Her voice burned with a fire that wasn't there before. I thought for a moment.

"Look, I think that there is only one way to prove that I'm Michael and not just another yeerk trick. Cassie, can I have a glass of water?" She looked at me for a second and then ran to the fridge, pulled out a cup, ran to the sink, and filled it with water. She walked over and handed it to me. "Thanks."

((You know what to do.)) I said to Kinrath.

((You'd better be right about this.)) he said. He detatched himself from my brain and slithered out of my head. I swear, it felt even worse than morphing. He ploped into the glass and I looked around to see everyone had practically lost it.

"Oh man, that is freakin sick!" said George. He clutched his stomach protectively. Rachel looked from me to the floating yeerk and fell back into the hay bale. Tobias...well Tobias looked like a very suprised bird. Which he was. Jake and Cassie exchanged suprised looks. Meghan remained placid.

"So uh...now what?" I asked.

Yet again, misfortune has humped my leg.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks again for reading, and please review. It would mean a lot to me.

Ciao.


	25. Why Do I Always Get The Crazy Ones?

Discaimer: Animorphs is not, will not, and cannot be mine. It belongs to K.A. Applegate.

Authors note: Wow! I have to say that I never expected to do this good! I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and read this thing so far, and I hope that I can continue to hear from you guys in the future. Also, I actually wrote this chapter a while ago but didn't get the time to upload it. I hope my fans will forgive my tardiness! Thanks again and enjoy the chapter!

Reviews:

lilmaniac- mmkay, well I guess your answer lies in this chapter! Thank you for reviewing!

Quillian- first off, I would like to say that yes, I have read paradise forsaken. It was very good! Second, I would like to say that that idea _had _come to mind, but after some careful decision making I decided that it wouldn't really make much sense, partly because none of the animorphs think that kinrath is peaceful. Plus, Michael still feels very hostile about being a controller, and thusly takes his anger out on Kinrath. If I do use that idea, it will probably come out later on. Thanks for the review!

lilyofthevalley- Actually, I _have_ been reading Broken for a while now. It's by Anifan1 by the way. Also, I assure you that I will make probably the next chapter in the yeerks point of view. Thanks for your review.

Destany Mitchell- Thanks for your review! I read the three chapters a few days ago. I thoughtit was really good! I hope you'll continue writing and reviewing my story. Thanks!

krazi little aus- as always, you've generously reviewed my fan fic, so I might as well say thanks. I'm glad you liked the metaphor too. Not too many people realized it was my take on a joke. Anyways hope to hear from you again!

bb47- Glad you think so! Thank you for reviewing!

Alright, time for the chapter known as Chapter 25! Enjoy!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a long and _extremely_ tiresome conversation, we came to an agreement. So far, the others agreed on this much. Yes, Kinrath was in the peace movement and was no threat to us. No, I am _not_ a voluntary controller, nor will I _ever ever ever_ be. And lastly, yes, I would have to stay a controller until they could figure out how to get Kinrath back into the yeerk pool.

"What! Your telling me I have to live with this gut in my head? Hell no!" I exclaimed to Jake.

"Look, as much as I would like to just waltz in to the yeerk pool and toss Kinrath in, we can't! For now, you two will just have to get along."

"Get along my ass! If you like him so much why don't you let him infest you! I don't see why I have to have that slug wrapped around my brain! I'm getting sick just think about it!" I glared at the yeerk floating innocently in the glass. "Hold on. Why don't we take turns? I get him for the rest of the day, Jake gets him tommorow, and so on. Sound like a good idea?"

Everyone exchanged uncomfortable looks. Rachel decided to speak her mind. "There is no way that thing is going in _my _head!"

"Same here!" said George.

((I refuse.)) said Ax.

"Fine then! Screw you guys, I'm going home." I picked up the glass and walked out of the barn. I walked for a few minutes before stopping and sitting down. I held the glass up to my ear like before and closed my eyes. I wouldn't give the yeerk the satisfaction of me watching him infest me. I felt his slimy form touch the edge of my ear. Slowly he eased himself inside it until his whole body was inside. He secreated more painkillers until he reached the brain. Then he strechted out and wrapped himself around it. This sort of thing didn't hurt as much as it used to. A sign that my body was addapting to yeerk control.

It only added more hate towards the yeerk. And to think that I _chose_ this!

((Hello. How did the meeting go?))

((See for yourself, yeerk.))

He read through my memories. When he was finished he spoke again.

((I'm sorry that I am such a burden to you. I- I just thought we could be friends. I see that I was wrong.))

((No! Kinrath I'm- I'm the one who should be sorry. You've been nice to me and have treated me with respect and politeness. I'm going through a tough time and I would really like to be left alone. So...what do you think we shoild do?))

((I'm not sure. But, right now, we have a bigger problem. I need to feed in the yeerk pool now, so I guess we should be making our way to the Gap.))

((Oh great. So now I'm going to be treated like some sort of mindless vessel by your kind. Fine. Fuck it. Just tell me, how long do I have to wait in the cages?))

((Cages? Why would I send you to the cages? I thought you knew by now that there is a voluntary section.))

((Voluntary? As in people actually _let _you infest them! What kind of human would willingly surrender to yeerk control?))

((You're asking me? I guess that they either have depressing lives and wish that they could just get away from it all, or that they simply believe that there is no way that the yeerks could lose and therefore decided that they might as well join them willingly.))

((So do you want to lead the way this time? I'm beginning to grow weary of tedious stuff like this.))

((That's what I'm here for.))

We morphed to the Maltese and took off into the sky. We flew past rooftops and past streets until finally landing on the roof of the Gap. We made our way inside and walked to the dressing rooms. Kinrath went over to the last dressing room and soon we wound up in the yeerk pool. The screaming and suffering was a horrible think to see. Before we could enter the main pool area, we had to pass through a scanner to make sure I had a yeerk in my head. After coming up positive, the Hork-Bajir controller let us pass.

Kinrath walked onto the infestation pier and walked up to another Hork-Bajir Controller.

"Voluntary." he said. The Hork-Bajir controller nodded and Kinrath held my head down to the sludgy ooze. He slithered out of my ear and I regained control. I blinked a few times and stood up. The Hork-Bajir led me to a far off area and walked me through a door. The room we were in was a soundproof one so the screaming was no longer ringing in my ears. I walked over to the cafeteria and grabbed myself a slice of pizza. I had to hand it to them, the yeerks could make an awsome pizza.

I sat down on one of the many sofas and finished what was left of my lunch. I was about to get up and explore the place when a girl sat down next to me.

"Hi. My name's Kim. You seem new around here." she said. I didn't respond. "Umm, which yeerk do you have?"

"If you haven't guessed already, then let me spell it out for you. Shut. Up." _There is no way that I'm going to talk to a _voluntary_ controller._

"Why are you being so mean? I would think that you would relish the time our yeerk masters give us to relax." I was just about ready to tell her off when someone else joined us. This time it was a boy.

"Something up?" he asked Kim.

"Nothing really Tyler. This guy's just being a jerk."

He turned to me. "Do you have a problem with her? Because if you have a problem with her, then you have a problem with me." I flipped him off and walked off. They followed me.

Why do _I _always have to get the crazy ones?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay thanks for reading, and don't forget to Review!

Ciao.


	26. From Bad To Worse

Disclaimer: Animorphs isn't mine aight?

Authors Note: C'mon people! Where are the reviews? I only got four! Which is a lot…..but still! Also I am holding a little contest! The lucky reviewer who gives me the ONE HUNDREDTH review will be awarded three chapter dedications AND a lifetime supply of SPAM! Happy reviewing! Anyway, enjoy the chapter.

Reviews:

Quillian- Actually, yes, thank you for pointing that out! You see, the other animorphs 'forgot' to mention that little piece of history when they filled Michael in. Lucky them, eh? Anyway I also reviewed your story, so thanks again for reviewing mine!

Traycon3- Well, it's good to have you back on the bandwagon again after like, two weeks of no reviews. Anyway, thank you for the review and I hope this update was soon enough!

Lilmaniac- YES! Finally some updates on The Unseen! Phew! Anyway, I might just be updating a few scary fics of mine as well. (wink wink). Anyways…good luck and thanks for your review!

Krazi little aus- Well yes. I wanted you guys to see the yeerk pool as also a place for the voluntary controllers to hang out and stuff like that while their yeerks feed. I guess Michael doesn't get the concept of that. Anyways, thanks for the review! Me 'tis so happy!

Anyway, on with Chapter 26!

-------------------------------------------------------------

Kinrath

I knew the second I left Michael's head that something bad would happen. I guess you could say that I was right in that respect. I mean, just my luck, I managed to get possibly _the_ worst host in the galaxy and I was stuck with him!

I plopped into the yeerk pool and swam towards the center where a fairly large group of yeerks were having a private conversation. I made myself known by swimming into their little group.

((What's all the commotion about?)) I asked.

((What do _you _want? This conversation is for subvissers only. Now get out of here before I report you to the visser!))

I swam away feeling slightly hurt inside. It wasn't a very common thing to get told off by a fellow yeerk. But no matter. I needed to meet with a fellow member of the peace movement who had the same feeding cycle as me.

I swam for nearly ten minutes before I found him floating near the bottom of the pool.

((Hello Xabrak. How are you?))

((Ah, Kinrath! I didn't hear from you after that incident at the Sharing meeting and expected the worst. I expect you were unharmed?))

((I didn't retain any physical damage, if that's what you mean.))

((I take it something didn't go well?))

((In a way. It's my new host.))

((Ah. One of the newer ones? Or, dare I say it, were the Broken?))

((Oh no, it's far worse than that. Swear to me that you can keep a secret?))

((Of course. But now I'm interested. What by the Orange sun of our homeworld could be worse than a Broken host?))

((An Animorph))

((Are you serious? Did you infest them by accident?))

((Quite the opposite.))

And then I went on to explain about Michael and basically everything that happened since I infested him.

((Well, I guess you're in a bad situation there, old friend. I would discuss this more, but I do believe that both yours and my feeding is over. Good luck with that.))

Xabrak swam off and I made my way to the infestation pier. After finding Michael's ear I swam up and began to excrete my numbing chemicals. After about a minute or so I took control and walked us out through the exit in the mall.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, now we are going to rewind back to where we left off with Michael in the last chapter. Enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Michael

I walked past the cafeteria where a Taxxon was devouring a huge amount of food. I looked behind me to see the two voluntaries gaining on me. What was their problem?

The boy, 'Tyler', stepped in front of me. "What's your problem man? Me and my sister were just being friendly."

"I don't talk to dumbasses who just let alien brain slugs control them. You're pathetic."

"Speak for yourself. Your in the voluntary section too."

"I'm not afraid to get kicked out. Now back off or I'll have to get physical."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked.

"This." I said. I cracked my knuckles and punched the guy in the face. He fell on the ground, his nose bleeding horribly. This got the attention of several other people. "Who else wants some?"

Three guys began to approach me. The largest of them charged at me and the other two followed suit. I easily dodged the first two, but the last guys managed to get a swing at me. I fought back by kicking his side. Hard. He hit the floor just as the second guy came at me.

He jabbed me in the stomach, knocking the wind out of me. But I experienced pain far beyond this. I fell back only to trip him. He fell next to me and I grabbed him by the hair. After smashing his head on the floor several times, he got knocked unconsciencous.

Now for the big guy.

He regained balance and tackled me to the ground. After punching me repeatedly in the chest I started to black out. Before I could I managed to get a kick at his more _sensitive_ area and he fell. I stood up triumphantly.

"Nobody messes with Mic-"

Just then, someone shot me in the back. I couldn't move! I lost consciousness just as one of the security guards picked me up.

I woke up to the sound of screaming. I was in the cages! Those bastards put me in the involuntary section! Just then the door opened and a Hork-Bajir walked in and grabbed me. He walked me to the infestation pier and violently plunged my head into the pool. Soon Kinrath took control and we left.

Oh boy, I was gonna get it now.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Okay, thanks for reading, don't forget to review! More on the way!

Ciao.


	27. What is a Virgin?

Disclaimer: Animorphs is **not** mine. But, I **am** working on changing that.

Authors Note: ATTENTION to all my faithful reviewers (and all the deadbeats who don't review) the contest thingie is still going on! For full details see the last chapter! Good luck to the lucky reviewers!

Reviews:

lilmaniac- how's this for MORE? eh? see I can yell too. Anyway thank you for the review!

Quillian- well thanks! Also, two things. First off, I'd like to apologize for not mentioning which books this takes place in. I would like to clarify that this initially takes place roughly around Book 40. At this point I'm not sure if i'll take it to the end of the series. Second, Xabrak is pronounced 'Zabrack'. You're free to use him as a character if you want. Thank you for the review!

Anifan1- I'm glad to see that you're enjoying it. I'm kind of new to the whole Peace Movement type fic, so feel free to criticize me if you want. Thank you for the review!

traycon3- o.O Right back at ya! Thank you for the review!

krazi little aus- really? lol! Plus, you'll have to earn that spam! F.Y.I.- I only wrote that scene because I thought that the chapter needed to be "jazzed up", you know? Thanks for the funny review!

Destany Mitchell- Really? You actually read them all? I find that sometimes I get so agrivated that I just delete them all! But kudos on your new chapter! Thank you yet again for your review!

Okay, I've said it once and I'll say it again, onto the next installment! Chapter 27 coming at ya!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Michael

((You did _WHAT?_!)) screamed Kinrath at the top of his...um...mind.

((Okay, so I beat up a bunch of voluntary controllers. Big deal. They're just lucky that I wasn't in the mood to blow something up today.))

((Honestly, I don't care what you do, but it's not you who is going to get in trouble here! It's me! And personally, I don't want Kandrona starvation! You're just lucky that they'll let you back into the voluntary section!))

((Screw them and their "rules", I'd much rather spend my time in the cages than become feeding cycle buddies with a voluntary. Tell them they can shove it up their non-existant asses!))

((Your concern is noted. It's getting late. What do you want to do?))

((I don't know. You wanna catch a moviebefore going home? It's boring there anyway.))

((Sure.)) said Kinrath. I took control and walked us to the theatre that they built by the south entrance of the mall.

((What do you want to see?)) asked Kinrath in my head.

((I don't know. I heard The 40 Year Old Virgin was funny, and I could use a laugh.))

((What is a virgin?)) asked Kinrath. I didn't really know how to answer that Question. Well, I did, it's just that that sort of thing is common knowledge. For the most part anyway.

((Well...couldn't you just look through my memories? I mean, knowing me, finding the info you're looking for shouldn't take more than a second.))

((Yes, but I much rather hear it from you. Looking through memories isn't very useful for little things like this.))

((Well, let's just watch the movie first. Maybe it'll enlighten you or something.))

With that said, I bought a ticket (clearly lying about my age) and walked into the theatre. Luckily, for me, most of the good seats weren't taken yet. We sat down and looked up to see the previews.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two hours later I walked out. It was very funny, but through it all, Kinrath remained silent. I was curious enough to ask him as we walked out of the mall. After going into a back alley, I morphed bird and took off. He took control, and we soared into the direction of the woods.

((So?)) he asked.

((Huh?))

((What is a virgin?))

((I actually thought that the movie was pretty acurate.))

((It was very confusing to me, actually.))

((Fine.)) I said, trying to sum it up. ((A virgin, or at least the scientific term, is an individual who has not experienced sexual intercourse.))

((Which is?))

((The way in which humans reproduce.))

((So then what was the premis of that movie? The majority of my race never experience reproduction. Why is it so rare to find a virgin among humans?))

((Because for humans, reproduction is a very...um...enjoyable act. Most humans these days experience it in their early and mid teens.))

((Oh. Are you a virgin?))

((Yes.))

((So if most humans start reproduction early on, why do I see very few pregnant females?))

((I think that's enough of sexual banter for now. Okay?))

((I'm just curious.))

((Just forget it for now okay? Besides, we're home.))

I took control just as we landed. I demorphed and stepped into the scoop. Ax was busy on the computer and Meghan and George were on the couch watching CNN.

"The news? Come on, guys let's get real for a second and watch something that doesn't parade George Bush around like he's some sort of savior or something." I said. They both turned around. George looked at my forehead. "Can I help you with something?" I asked him.

"How's the, uh, yeerk thing working out for you?" he asked finally. Kinrath took control.

"Fine, thank you." he said.

((Hey!))

((Oh, quit being a baby.)) I regained control again.

"So, care to explain why you're watching the news?" I asked.

"Just checking that the yeerks haven't declared an all out war. I'm getting tired. I think that I'm just about ready to turn it in for the night. See you guys in the morning." declared Meghan. She got up and walked to our room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Ax finally got tired and went to sleep, I decided that I too should catch up on some sleep. I walked into the room and stripped down to nothing more than my boxer-briefs. After crawling into bed next to Meghan I realized something. She was half naked. As in, she was in her undwear. I couldn't hold back my emotions any longer. Lot's of thoughts ran through my head. I knew that Kinrath was pouring over them.

((So, **this** is what you meant before. Why don't you tell her, so that your lust can be realized?))

((Woah woah woah! Now you're starting to sound like George! Right now, a relationship like **that** would only be a distraction. Plus. even if I were to **attempt** that, **you **would be no where near us. Which reminds me, I'd prefer that I sleep yeerk-free tonight, okay?))

((Fine. I'll see you in the morning then.)) He crawled out of my ear and into the glass again. I put him in my night table and shut off the light.

"Good riddance." I said under my breath.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, hoped you liked that! More soon! Also, please review, OR ELSE!

Ciao.


	28. A Rude Awakening

Disclaimer: Animorphs is'nt mine. I mean puh-lease.

Authers Note: Well, how long has it been? One and a half months you say? Damn that's a long time. Well, the long story short is that high school is very, VERY hard. So, as i run from all of my angry fan holding pitchforks and flaming torches, enjoy the long-awaited Chapter 28!

----------

Reviews:

Anifan1- well, all things considered, I'd like to believe that Michael, on a whole, is being very open minded towards Kinrath. I'm pointing this out because he blames the yeerks for the misfortune he is going through and therefore has a more explosive outlook on being a controller. Did you get aal of that? lol enjoy the chapter.

Traycon3- CONGRADULATIONS! (hands u a weeks worth of spam) well, you are the one hundreth reviewer! Thank you so much for this honor. I'm glad you like kinrath. I'm trying to make him a more sarcastic, witty kind of character. He acts as a mental to Michaels physical, so to speak. Okay i'll calm down.

Quillian- Well, if you examine Michael's character on a whole, you'll see that although he portrays a more extreme attitude towards yeerks and voluntary controllers, he only acts that way because he needs to use them as an outlet for his anger and personal angst. Yeah, I know I can get kinda deep at times. Regardless, whether or not that would work, Michael has a negitive perspective of the voluntary section, and at present I want to create a new kind of controller perspective that the voluntaries are what make him uncomfortable. Anyways, enjoy the chapter.

Krazi Little Aus- Oh well! Better luck next time! Anyway, thanks a lot for the review and I'm soooooo sorry I haven't updated. Enjoy the chapter I guess.

Destant Mitchell- Well, that was just my two cents after all. Anyways, I see it as that the yeerks understand human reproduction, but not the way humans do. Yeerks, in my opinion anyway, most likely only view reproduction as just that. Reproduction. They most likely wouldn't understand our conception of it. (you know what I mean lol). Anyway enjoy this next chappie.

Lilyofthevalley- Well, the way I understand it is that Michael is generally peaceful at heart, but due to the recent unfortunate happenings in his life, he is put under extreme phsycological stress and reacts towards it in a negative, and furthermore explosive fashion. His personal angst is focused towards the yeerks in the sense that he blames them, and towards the voluntaries as the yeerks vessels of such. And yeah, colledge can be a bitch. Enjoy the chapter.

Okay, well on with it already!

--------

Two months later.

Michael opened his eyes. Or rather Kinrath did. After that first week or so Michael had decided to let Kinrath stay in his head as he slept. He learned over time that having a yeerk in your head can have its advantages. I mean sure, it can be a bit acward going to the bathroom, but besides that it wasn't what someone could call unbearable. Michael saw that Kinrath could take control of his body in a fraction of a second if need be. This was useful, as several of their missions kept them in tough situations where fast reflexes were key.

Overall, though, there wasn't a lot of activity on the yeerk battlefront. It was strange that Jake hadn't contacted any of them for over a week. After all, Jake, being Jake, would take it upon himself to check up on us every god-damned hour to make sure we didn't have aliens living in our heads. Well, _most_ of us, that is. Summer went by way too fast and winter hit us hard. It was dificult, but Tobias went into town a couple of weeks back and scored us some winter jackets to wear. Meghan had to wear a boys coat, as they didn't have any womens coats on sale, much to her and Rachel's dismay.

Unfortunately for Marco, however, tonight was different.

A phone was ringing in the cold scoop. A body stirred underneath heavy blankets and stood up abruptly.

"Who could that be? It's three thirty in the fucking morning for god's sake." said Michael hoarsely.

((I don't know)) said Kinrath, ((why don't you answer and find out?))

"Okay, fine."

Michael got up and made his way into the main room where Ax slept. It was here that the phone was located. In reality it was just George's old cell phone. (the yeerks who infested George's parents just paid all of the bills, and didn't bother to check what they were for. They have been paying for cable even though their T.V. was scapped a month ago). Groggily, Michael picked up the cell and pressed the answer button. He put the resciever to his ear and heard Jakes voice at the other end.

"Hello?" said Michael.

"Michael? Oh thank god. wake the others up and get over to Cassie's barn as fast as you can. The yeerks are going to attempt to kidnap and infest the president when he visits the governor's house tommorow. We need to get there before they do. Time is of the essence!"

"Fuck." said Michael. He ended the call and ran into the room. "Get up! Jake's called an emergenmcy meeting! Cmon Meghan get ready we're outta here in five minutes!"

Meghan sat up. "Okay, okay. Let me at least put some clothes on."

Ax and George had heard Michael through the paper thin walls and were already getting ready to go. Michael put on his morphing outfit (a wetsuit that was tight on him) and stormed out of the house. He turned back to see Meghan, George, and Ax following closely behinf in the blisteringly cold wind. They morphed bird and took off towards Cassie. Mid-flight they were oined by Tobias and Jake, who were together at the time.

They all landed and rushed towards the barn after demorphing. George forced open one of the doors with a loud creeking noise and they all hurried inside to warm up. After closing the door they sat amongst the hay and anxiously awaited the arival of the reasty of the animorphs. By the time Rachel arrived, the tension decreased slightly, but was at full effect as Jake gave us one of the most inspired battle-prep speeched I've ever heard. Of course I couldn't possibly recall it, but it was something to the effect of...

"I was given word from Erek no more than an hour ago that the yeerks are organizing a group of three bug fighters to escort a highly trained yeerk task force to the governors mansion all the way up state. Oncwe they secure the president, they will take take him back to the yeerk pool and infest him, thus giving the yeerks an unfathomable advantage in our little war. This cannot happen and we all know it. Failure is not an option. We are Earth's last hope. Let's act like it."

After his riviting speech, we made our way out of the barn, morphed., and took off towards what might be our final mission.

--------------

Okay, I know that was short, but I promise more on the way. Please Review!

Ciao.


	29. I Hate Airplanes

Disclaimer: Animorphs is not mine. Need I say more?

Authors Note: Glad you guys haven't forgot about me in my absense! Anyway, I think that if there was anything that I could have learned out of my little exile, so to speak, is that if you wait long enough, people will _eventually_ review. But enough of that. I need to make up for two months of no updates, so here is the next chapter. (runs from Traycon3 and her badass author powers)

------

Reviews:

Animorphgirl- Well, in all due respect, I'd have to say that when you're writing a chapter at 2:30 in the morning, it's a bit tough to think up good substance to a chapter that is a mere precursor to a new plotline I'm trying to follow. And yes, I know I really should cut down on the cursing, but if you think about it, teenagers _do_ curse a lot. Plus I've seen a lot of PG-13 movies that have curses. So there. Hurray for loopholes. Thank you lots for the review.

Lilmaniac- Umm...o...k? Well here's the chapter! Hope you like it I'm trying to make a few more plot twists. Enjoy.

Krazi Little Aus- Glad to here it! I get a real kick out of fan reviews and I haven't gotten a flame yet! (except for The Horror, but then again I made that partly just to piss off jake fans) Enjoy the chapter.

Quillian- I'm as okay as ever. I'm glad I was able to start writinfg again, and i'm gonna try to update more frequently when I get the time. Enjoy this next chapter.

Traycon3- Was this fast enough? lol I love outplayed crappy catchfrases. Enjoy the chapter I guess.

-----

Mmmkay, well I've been looking forward to writing this chapter for a while, and I'm glad I was able to. Don't worry, the fic won't be over for a while! Enjoy.

-----

The cool night air was brisk on my feathers. I hadn't realized how long it was since we were back into battle. Oh, maybe one, two weeks? Regardless, some part of me needed this. To feel alive again. To fight. To win. To release the growing beast within me. Sometimes when i enjoyed it I would get scared, to imagine that I might just be making things worse. I was an outsider in all of this. I knew that and have come to terms with it but that didn't make it any less of a bad thing.

We soared above our suburban neighborhood silently. We decided to take a spread out V formation, so we could spread more ground and still not be to conspicuous. Yet again, Jake went through the battle plan in my mind.

((Okay, we need to get to the airport. The yeerks have closed it off and have stopped all flights for the next half hour. By the time they're in the air, no one will have expected a thing. Simple as that. But of couse we'll have to complicate that a little bit. There are three bug fighters. We have to split up in groups of three. Marco, Ax , and I will take the middle one. Michael, Meghan, and Tobias will take the left one, and Cassie, George, and Rachel will take the right. We'll have to board them before take off, so we need to hurry. Are we clear?))

((Yeah.))

((Yes Prince Jake.))

((Yup.))

((Mmm hmm.))

((Yes.))

((We're clear.))

((Got it.))

((Let's do it.))

--------

I'd have to say that the flight was pretty boring after the first ten minutes, and I eventually gave up control to Kinrath in mid-flight after my wings grew tired. Within the course of an hour, we arrived at the airport. And not a minute too soon either. We landed one by one close to the bug fightwers. The yeerks didn't bother to put up and hologram as it was the dead of night and the ground crew was already under yeerk control.

Cassie and Meghan demorphed the fastest to demorph and then remorph. They quickly subdued the armed yeerk forces surrounding the bug fighters while the rest of us were finishing our morphs. We boarded our designated fighters and demorphed. The yeerk task force hadn't been assembled yet and it would be some time before any more personel would arrive. Rachel was able to get rid of the lifeless bodies of the guards by tossing the corpses into the woods nearby on the edge of the airfield.

"Okay, we need to stay alert. Remember, during the flight the ships will be close enough to each other so that we can communicate with one another through thought speak. We can't be found out mid-flight, so make sure you find a good spot to hide in. One that was enough space for you to morph and safe enough so they won't discover you. Ax has informed me that our best bet is the emergency bunker underneath the bridge. Check it out for yourselves." said Jake in his forty year old tone.

I clambered onto the deck of the bug fighter. It was actually quite spacious. We entered through the side hatch and immediately found the small door on the floor. It was a square passage way. After opening the little door, I climbed down a short ladder. When my feet touched the ground I was surrounded by darkness. After me was Tobias, then Meghan.

Meghan shut the hatch, and now there was no light. I rwache into my pocket and took out a small flashlight. I turned it on and a thin bam of light was cast into the small compartment. We had to get on our knees and crawl towards a small cusioned area to our right. We sat down, and I switched off the light.

Almost immediately, I fell onto my back and stared at the low metal cieling. I needed rest in case things got hectic during the flight. I heard Tobias speak out amongst the darkness as we heard heavy footfall above us. They must have arrived and were about to take off.

"You know, I never really expected the yeerks to make such a big move you know? I mean sure, the yeerks don't exactly have what someone could call restraint, but I mean the president? That's a bit rash don't you think? Maybe we're putting a bigger damper on their plans than we thought." said Tobias.

"I try to nort think so hard in delicate situations like these. I just go with the flow. It makes it easier for you to handle it. We're in a war. There are no true friends in a war, after all. In the end, hopefully what we're doing will actually mean something." I responded. My voice was dry a hoarse. I hadn't had anything to drink for a while now.

"That was...deeper than I would've expected out of you."

((I agree.)) chimed Kinrath in my head.

((I was wondering when you would pipe up. You're usually talkative at times like this. Care to flip through some more memories while we wait? I wouldn't mind seeing Saw II again.)) I thought.

((No thank you. That was far too graphic for my taste. You humans have a sick sense of entertainment. And I have yet to learn the mechanics of human mating.))

((My god Kinrath, get over it. I can understand that it must be _very_ interesting to you, but it's not exactly a subjecy someone can just talk about in public. Just think of it as you would with any other race.))

((Okay, but my objections to your singlemindedness remain as they were. Understand?))

((Hey, who's calling the shots here Sisqo?))

((Sisqo?))

((Forget it.))

((You know, you can be articulate one minut, and a complete brute the next.))

((God I hate airplanes...))

--------------

Okay, that's all for now. I'm not going to have much time this week to update, but expect one shortly. Thank you for reading and please review. Also, two quick footnotes. First, I, for some reason, envision Kinrath the have a British/English/Welsh accent. Don't ask me why, because I don't know. Secondly, I'm not trying to give you guys (and girls) a spoiler, but I'm thinking to add a new character to The Saga. Anyone who has a good idea for an asian female name, please e-mail me, or leave it in a review. That would really help!

Ciao.


End file.
